Merlin, IS A GIRL?
by Crazy21Winter
Summary: What if Merlin wasn't really a boy but instead a girl 'disguised' as a boy? Read this thrilling story of romance, action, and even more to understand how Merlin (Or should I say Mercia?) manages to get sucked into a whirlpool of mess, can one destiny even be fulfilled with so many lies? Stay tuned and find out! ;)
1. The Dragon's Call Part 1 of 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that this is my FIRST FanFic story that I've done. So if any spelling errors are found I am so sorry! Also please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll let you know right now also, I decided to break this first episode into 2 parts so here is the first half and ill publish the other one once I'm done! And take a look under "Before You Read'" For helpful tips in reading this chapter! Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

**Before You Read!**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(BOLD) **Letter words means that the scene is cut and its a whole different time, person, etc.

Whole Story is 3rd POV

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

**It** had all started with one 16year old girl and one mistaken dragon.

'_**It**__ is time!' _The Great Dragon thought as he peered down at a crystal stone that clung to the ground.

As he looked deeper into the crystal stone it had begun to shine. Seconds later the crystal then showed him a small village. He looked at the working people in the village as he looked for something. There was elderly men and woman working in the fields while some children helped out. Everyone was laughing and having fun, but the Great Dragon overlooked all, but one had captured his attention. He looked at the boy who wasn't doing anything but frowning.

'_He is the one!' _The Great Dragon thought as he nodded, a smile began to form on his face.

The crystal shined a very bright light but then went dull, once a small light arose from the now solid rock and made its way to the boy in the village.

"**Why** do you look so sad?" A woman asked as she looked down at the frowning boy.

"All my friends keep calling me a boy again and I can't do anything about it!" She said getting mad and sad all at the same time.

"Oh Mercia don't worry about them, there not worth being friends with." The lady replied, she then took a seat next to Mercia.

"But Aunt Mill I'll be lonely without friends." Mercia tried not to cry.

Mercia has always had short hair, and I mean REALLY short. She didn't look bad but she was always mistaken for a guy, her chest wasn't all that big either and she preferred shirts and pants over dresses any day, so it was easy to misunderstand.

Aunt Mill thought for a second and then she let out an exasperated breath, "You know what you need?" She said finally as she stood up.

"What?" Mercia glanced up at her Aunt.

"You need a new environment!" She said, then she walked into her house without saying another word.

"Wait, what?" Mercia said as she got up and followed.

Mercia followed her Aunt into a room filled with drawers and every drawer was filled with files. Aunt Mill was already sitting at a desk that was in the middle of it all. She seemed to be writing a letter by the looks of it.

"What are you doing?" Mercia asked finally.

"I am going to send you to my old friend Gaius, he is the courts physician back in Camelot." Aunt Mill said.

"But why? I don't understand!" Mercia let out.

"You, my dear, need a new environment right? So I'm sure my dear friend Gaius will let you stay at his place." She said with a smile.

"But I doubt he'd let a girl into his own house." Mercia pointed out.

Aunt Mill paused in the middle of her letter, "Your right." She muttered. Then she crumpled the letter and started a new one.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well Gaius doesn't _have_ to know you're a girl." Aunt Mill suggested.

'_The one thing I hate being called the most and yet _she's suggesting I go in as a boy!? _Unbelievable!' _Mercia thought, she threw her hands up in the air to show how frustrated she was.

Once Aunt Mill was done she handed Mercia the letter, "Here, this will explain everything to Gaius once you get there. Look I know this seems like I don't understand but I do! You want to start over right? Well this is the way! Does it really matter what gender you'll be?" She argued.

"Yes! It feels like all you want to do is get rid of me." Mercia said sadly, she glanced down at Aunt Mill's out stretched arm. Mercia did want to start over but definitely not as a guy.

"No I don't" Aunt Mill said sternly, "I believe YOU don't understand. I know the gods made you the way you are for a _reason_, it is up to you to find out what that is."

Mercia didn't want to hear it, she grabbed the letter and threw it in the trash can on her way out the door. She ran to her room so Aunt Mill couldn't catch up to her.

**That** night when everyone was sound asleep, the shiny blue light made its way to Aunt Mill's house, past the doors and into Mercia's room. It hovered over Mercia and the light slowly sunk into her chest.

"**Breakfast** is ready!" Aunt Mill yelled to Mercia, she was filling the bowls with oatmeal on the kitchen table.

Mercia let out a groan as she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She began to feel a little guilty about yesterday.

"Sorry." Mercia said, breaking the silence once they have settled in their chairs.

"You can be sorry all you want, but I'm not letting this go." Aunt Mill said stubbornly. Mercia laughed a little _'Of course you're not, that's _just how you are_.'_ She thought to herself.

"Not now okay?" Mercia pleaded, she got up and rinsed her bowl, "I'm gonna head out for the day, need anything?"

"Just some tomatoes." Aunt Mill said.

Once Mercia was gone, Aunt Mill quickly got out of her chair and rummaged through the trash to find the letter she wrote, _'She will change her mind, I'm sure of it.' _Aunt Mill thought.

**Mercia** walked past all the stores, just enjoying the view. She came across an old lady sewing some clothes, then from the distance she spotted some guys having mischievous grins on their faces. She noticed they were carrying a barrel full of rotten raspberry juice walking towards the lady, with each step they took they couldn't help but giggle even more.

'_Don't they have anything else better to do!?'_ Mercia thought to herself, she knew those boys. They were known for the misfortune they bring to everyone.

Right when the raspberry barrel was out of their hands as they _accidently_ tripped near the lady, Mercia felt an urge to stop it somehow, and then suddenly her plain brown eyes turned to the color gold, causing the barrel to lean the other way landing right on the boys instead.

Bystanders laughed at the boys, never once have they messed up on their little schemes.

'_Did I just do that!?'_ Mercia thought, shocked in place. Mercia had forgotten all about the tomatoes as she ran home to tell Aunt Mill what she had did.

**Aunt** Mill was watering the crops as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Mercia, is that you!?" Aunt Mill called from the back yard.

"Aunt Mill! You won't believe what just happened! These guys, with this barrel, landed on them, and I saved the old lady!" Mercia blurted out all too quickly.

Aunt Mill didn't understand any of it, "Mercia go wait in the living room and take a breath while I finish up."

Mercia nodded. When she was in the living room she kept getting more and more impatient. Finally her Aunt came though.

"Okay now explain." Aunt Mill said.

After Mercia was done explaining she waited for her Aunts reaction but there was no sign of change in expression when she had first came in the living room.

"Aunt Mill say something." Mercia said, she began to grow uneasy from her Aunts silence.

"Mercia did you study magic?" Aunt Mill finally asks.

"No, why?"

"Well if you had no study in magic what so ever, maybe it was just pure coincidence." Mercia agreed, but she still felt like she had something to do with it. "Look, to get your mind off it, help me wash some clothes." Aunt Mill smiled.

"Okay." Mercia said as she went to go get the clothes, leaving her Aunt to fetch the water.

When they both met up outside, Aunt Mill accidently tripped over a rock. Mercia's eyes quickly turned the color gold causing the bucket to freeze in midair, but failing to stop her Aunt from falling.

"Are you okay!?" Mercia said quickly.

"Yes I'm fine." Aunt Mill said, when she got up she saw the bucket frozen in midair. "Thanks for helping the bucket out instead of me!" She joked.

"Sorry." Mercia said sheepishly.

"Well what do you know? You DO have magic. As far as I know though, you have to study to know it, so how in the world did you get it?" Aunt Mill was puzzled.

"Maybe I was born like this?" Mercia suggested, but knew that was a dumb idea, because if she was then she would've of grown up with it. She barely just did it today, after all.

"I am no expert but I know who might know." Aunt Mill said.

"Who?"

"You're not gonna like this but…. Gaius." Mercia frowned.

"But, isn't he a physician? Why would he know of magic?" Mercia asked.

"He is, but Gaius has history when it comes to magic" Aunt Mill explained.

"Oh..." Mercia then began to think _'Maybe I should go then, I mean sure I'll have to be a boy but at least I'll know why I have this magic all of a sudden. So, it'll be worth it right? Who knows, maybe staying there for a while I'd have a better life then here.'_ What Mercia didn't know was that she had said everything out loud.

"Most importantly, are you willing to go through with it?" Aunt Mill cut in.

"I think I am! Do you think you can write another letter for me again?" Mercia gave her Aunt hopeful eyes.

"I don't need to, I have the old one right here." She dug in her pocket revealing the letter.

"Thanks! I'll leave in the afternoon then." Mercia said, making it official.

**By** afternoon Mercia had bid her Aunt farewell and headed to Camelot. As she arrived she was amazed at how the castle was so big! The minute she entered the gates she noticed a crowd forming. She got a closer look, there in the center of the crowd was a cut off log and an axe chipped in on top.

Everyone looked up, from a balcony there stood, what could only be the King. He raised his right hand up as two guards marched up to the log carrying a man.

'_What is this? Can it be?' _Mercia thought, as they placed the man's head against the log, one guard raised the axe high above, the king gave the guard a nod. Before anyone could react the axe came down.

"When I," The king started, breaking the silence from the crowd. "Uther Pendragon, came to Camelot this kingdom was driven by dark magic, but with the peoples help we had captured the Great Dragon and along with their sorcerers. We have been freed 20 years from the Great Dragon and for that, I declare a celebration!" Everyone clapped.

As soon as everyone began to go about their day, someone cried out. Everyone backed away from this old lady. King Uther looked to see what was going on.

"You say that magic is evil but no!" She yelled, "The only evil in this kingdom is you, King Uther! With you hatred, you killed my son!" Her voice cracked towards the end, Mercia could tell she was trying to keep from crying. "I swear before these celebrations are over you will shed my tears! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and…. a son for a son!"

"Guards!" King Uther yelled.

As the guards began to seize her, she grabbed onto her amber stone necklace and whispered "Desaparecer!" then she vanished.

Everyone, again, continued on into groups whispering about what she had meant.

Mercia found herself standing there, looking at the spot where the old lady had vanished. _'Why Aunt Mill!? Why would you send me to a place where magic is forbidden!?' _ She thought in shock.

Once Mercia had snapped out of it she looked up to see King Uther staring at her. Mercia felt herself blush, without thinking she bowed to excuse herself and then left.

'_Was I supposed to bow!?' _Mercia got even more embarrassed.

A few minutes later, Mercia finally admitted to herself that she was lost, she looked for a friendly face to ask for directions, she then spotted a girl around her age wearing a beautiful dress.

Mercia knew right away she must have been related to King Uther in some way, it was fairly easy to tell from the royals to the not so royals. The royals always wore delicate fabric with bright colors, while others wore dull and even less delicate fabrics.

"Uh, excuse me." Mercia said to the lady.

"Yes?" She said with a smile. She had long black curly hair and her eyes shine the prettiest greenish-blue shade Mercia has ever seen.

"I was wondering where I'd find Gaius, the court physician."

"Oh, just enter that door way right over there, then follow down the hallway and it should be down on your right 3 doors after." She said.

"Thank you!" Mercia said with a smile.

"Oh sorry to ask but, what's your name?"

"It's Mer-" Quickly Mercia stopped herself from saying her name, _'Forgot I am a boy now.'_ She quickly glanced around to see what could end with 'Mer'. From afar she saw a barrel labeled Lint. "Lin." Mercia finished off.

The lady gave her a weird look but then quickly recovered with a smile, "Well Mer….lin. I'm Morgana, nice to meet you."

"Same to you, well I better get going." Mercia said with a smile.

Once Mercia walked away Morgana's smiled faded as she headed into the castle. _'Be nice.'_ She thought to herself as she walked through the tall double doors.

"Ah, Morgana! I was just about to go look for you." King Uther said with a smile as he sat on his king chair.

"Oh?" Morgana said raising her eyebrows as 2 guards closed the double doors, leaving them in privacy.

"Yes, why were you not accompanying me during my speech?" He got up out of his chair and walked towards Morgana.

Morgana couldn't hold it in anymore, "For what!? To watch that poor boy be killed!?" She yelled.

King Uther's smile was gone right away, "You'd rather let that boy be running around Camelot and using magic? I think not!"

"King Uther I mean no disrespect but when will you stop blaming others for what happened 20 years ago?" Morgana asked.

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in Camelot, not while I stand." King Uther said loudly.

Morgana just stood there, her eyes were fixed on the ground. King Uther gave Morgana a long stare before finally saying, "Your father told me to take you in, in my care before he died. Is this how you repay me?"

"I'm just telling you what I think is right." Muttered Morgana.

King Uther couldn't take anymore fighting, "Leave, and I expect you to be present at the festival. Though you may not have respect for me, at least have respect for our finest singer, Lady Helen." King Uther than walked to his seat.

Morgana bowed to King Uther before leaving, as the double doors begin to close again she yelled out "You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create!" Then the doors shut, leaving Uther all alone.

**Meanwhile** Mercia was walking into Gaius's room the door was ajar open. Mercia was amazed on how semi-messy the room was, all the walls were covered in books, as for the desks they were covered in chemistry bottle type things.

"Hello?" She yelled once, as she walked further in she saw an old man working on the top shelf near the ceiling, "Gaius?" Mercia asked.

Gaius turned around too quickly, his footing was off and then he fell.

'_Oh crap!' _Mercia thought. Her eyes turned color reducing the time into slow motion. She quickly looked around for something soft. She spotted a bed in the corner so again her eyes turned color and then Gaius landed on his bed.

"What was that!?" Gaius said suddenly as he got up.

"What was what?" Mercia asked hoping that he didn't notice. Obviously he did though.

"That just now! I know what it was. Did anyone see?" Gaius was talking too quickly for Mercia to catch up.

"Uh no, no one saw." Mercia stammered.

"Where did you study?"

"I-I've never studied magic, or been taught."

"Are you lying to me boy?" Mercia froze, _'boy' _stuck to her.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Mercia said stubbornly.

"The truth!" Gaius yelled, not in a mean way but more of an impatient way.

"I just woke up like this! I don't know! That's why I came here." Mercia blurted out.

"That's impossible!" Gaius took a little breather before talking again, "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin." Mercia said, she knew she was gonna have to remember that name.

"Well Merlin, thank you." Gaius said gratefully.

"Before I forget, Aunt Mill said to give this to you." Merlin said handing him the letter.

"Oh so your Mill's Nephew?" Gaius said in a realization, "But I thought she had a niece?"

"Oh." Mercia let out a small laugh, "Nope, a nephew. That's all."

"Oh okay, it says here you are gonna stay with me? Well, you can make yourself at home right over there." Gaius said, he pointed to another room.

"Thanks." Mercia said as she went in, leaving Gaius in reading the letter.

Once Mercia went into her room making herself at home, Gaius looked for his reading glasses. He then continued reading the letter.

_Dear Gaius,_

_I know this may be too sudden, but I would like for you to look over my nephew. He has developed this strange power and he is seeking for help. Please as an Aunt take care of him._

_Sincerely, Mill_

Gaius closed the letter with a sigh.

**The** next morning Mercia was the first to wake up, she quickly took this opportunity to take a bath. But when she saw her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but think aloud.

"Hi Mercia." She said, she deepened her voice on purpose. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but for a few weeks or so I, Merlin, will be taking over for now." And with that she sighed and got in the tub.

While Merlin was in the tub Gaius woke up and decided to make oatmeal for breakfast.

When Merlin was done he went into the kitchen, leaving Mercia back in there.

"Mmmm! Is that oatmeal I smell?" Merlin said with a smile.

"Yes it is, here have some." Gaius said as he handed Merlin a bowl of oatmeal.

While Merlin was eating Gaius walked in front of him, _accidently_ bumping into a bucket of water that was on the table, as a reflex Merlin's eyes turned color, making the water freeze in midair.

Both Gaius and Merlin glance at one another, Gaius shocked while Merlin being uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, then the bucket continued to fall until it hit the ground. Merlin got up and looked for a mop to clean the mess with.

"No let me," Gaius said when Merlin came back with the mop. "I gotta say boy, what you have is really something." Gaius said with amusement.

"Thanks" Merlin said, he was still deciding on whether or not he should be proud of his new found power.

"I also figured, since you were going to be staying here, from now on you'll be delivering the medicines to my clients alright?" Gaius said. "Now go give that to Albert," Gaius pointed to a counter filled with medicines, each bottle had a label on it, one of them was yellow and it read _'for Albert'_ on it.

"Alright." The minute Merlin grabbed the medicine he heard something. Gaius didn't seem to notice because he was still picking up the water on the floor.

Merlin stood there a while to see if he can hear it again, sure enough it rang out loud and clear.

"MERLIN!" Something was calling out his name, almost as if he was being summoned. Only the voice came from his mind, but how? He wondered.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked, taking notice on how Merlin just stood there.

Merlin's head snapped up, "Huh? Yeah, just fine. I'll be back." He said with a smile, and then he left.

**Once** Merlin was done, he was heading back to Gaius's room. On the way he saw some knights training.

"Where's the target stand?" One knight said loudly. That caught Merlin's attention.

"Uh, I-I dunno, I must have forgotten it." The servant boy said.

The knight gave his servant a long hard look. Merlin could tell right away that he was the leader of the knights. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Grab the Target." The knight ordered.

Already Merlin could sense something bad was going to happen.

The boy did as he asked and grabbed the target. The target was a big circle with color coded rings on it. It was so big all you could see was the boy's feet from underneath.

"Where shall I put it?" The servant boy asked. Without any warning the knight had already thrown a spear to the target, "H-hang on now!?" The servant boy said in shock.

All the knight did was laugh and his fellow knights laughed with him. Merlin didn't like this at all, _'What kind of knight treats his people like that!?' _he thought with disgust.

"Don't stop! Run!" The knight yelled in laughter as his other fellow knights laughed along with him.

The servant boy did as he asked, eventually the target got too heavy for him he accidently dropped it. The target rolled near Merlin, Merlin was so mad he stopped the target just when it was settling in on the ground.

"Okay that's enough, you had your fun my friend." Merlin said.

The knight's laughter's ceased as they looked at him.

"Excuse me?" The blonde knight asked. He walked closer to Merlin so he could make sure he heard correctly.

"It's not necessary for you to treat your servant like that."

"And who are you?" The knight asked coldly, Merlin noticed a crowd begin to form.

"I'm Merlin." _'Crap, what did I get myself into!?' _was what he really thought.

"Ah, yes, MERlin. Have we met before?"

Merlin didn't understand where this was going, "No..." He replied

"Yet you called me friend?" The knight then chuckled as if it were impossible.

Merlin then finally understood, "Ah, sorry about that-"

"Yes you should be." The knight cut in. Then he just walked away.

Merlin gave him a hard look even though his back was turned from him, _'SERIOUSLY!? Is he NOT gonna let this go!? What's with this guy?' _Merlin thought angrily.

"Yeah well, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass!" Merlin yelled, thinking it was the end of the discussion he too started to walk away.

It would have been all over but the knight didn't appreciate all the side laughter his people gave him when merlin had said that.

"Tell me Merlin!" With this Merlin stopped dead in his tracks, "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." Again the two were now arm's length from each other.

"Shall I help you then?"

Merlin was already angry, he just couldn't stand this guy anymore, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He replied in a dead serious tone.

'_Maybe those were the bad choice of words but come on! If these people weren't around I could totally make him fly across the wall or something! I can do that right?' _Merlin thought.

The knight found the threat really stupid. He let out a laugh that caused Merlin to be even madder.

"You? What are you going to do!?" The knight over looked Merlin's scrawny figure.

Before Merlin knew it, he had made a fist and he threw a punch. The knight blocked it like it was some two year old punch, and he locked Merlin's hands on his back. He struggled to break free.

"You know, you should be thrown in jail for that." The knight threatened.

"What are you!? The king!?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur said in a deadly whisper in Merlin's ear.

'_His SON!?' _Merlin thought surprisingly. Arthur enjoyed the shocked expression Merlin was making.

**From** an afar tower Guinevere, Morgana's servant, was hanging out some clothes to dry out in the balcony. She had watched the whole commotion between Merlin and Arthur. She couldn't help but take interest in Merlin.

From another tower Gaius had heard all the commotion, he looked outside his window and saw Merlin being taking away by two guards.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." Gaius sighed.

**When** Merlin got placed in the dungeon he was already beating himself up over his stupidity.

"Of course! It had to be the king's son of all people!" Merlin said out loud. He kicked a pile of haystack that was supposed to be his bed.

'_I guess I won't be really needing to act like a boy because so far my normal personality seems to fit.'_ Merlin thought to himself. Already he was wanting to go back to being a girl and at least having her Aunt call her by her real name, Mercia. She knew this was impossible though. _'Just a bit longer Mercia. Then we can decide whether it's still a good idea in staying here or not.' _Merlin thought.

A few hours later Merlin fell asleep on the cold hard ground.

"MERLIN!" The voice came back again, It quickly woke up Merlin. "MERLIN!" It said again.

"Whoa!" He yelled, this time instead of hearing the voice from his head, it came from beneath his bed.

Merlin got a bit closer to the floor, and he put his ear against the cold hard surface.

"Merlin!" It called again, only it wasn't coming from the ground or his mind. "What are you doing?" Merlin spun around and saw Gaius standing there.

"Oh I was just uh..." Merlin still wasn't quite sure that he should tell Gaius about the voice just yet. "What are you doing?" Merlin said changing the subject.

"You never cease to amaze me! I knew you got in trouble so I just pulled a few strings and-" Merlin got so happy.

"You got me out huh!? Oh, thank you, thank you!" Merlin squealed in excitement, just almost as if he was a girl… "Uh, I mean. Thanks." _'Too close!' _Merlin thought.

Gaius just laughed to himself, "Well there is still one price you have to pay…" Merlin's smiling face turned into a frown.

* * *

**Author's Note: Remember to review! (I care what YOU think!) Part 2 will come out soon I promise! And please excuse my spelling errors :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN**

**~Crazy21Winter**


	2. The Dragon's Call Part 2 of 2

**Author's Note: Here is part 2 for the first episode of Dragon's Call! Please excuse any spelling errors or grammar! Don't be shy to leave a review and tell me what you think of my story so far! Because I care about what YOU think! :D I will also reply to all reviews if asked on any questions.**

**Don't forget to read "Before You Read" for some helpful tips when reading this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Before You Read:**

_'Thinking'_

_"Remembering what someone said"_

"Talking"

**Bold **letter words means that the scene has been skipped by time, to a different person, etc.

(Side Comment)

Whole story is 3rd person P.O.V!

* * *

The Dragon's Call Part 2 of 2:

**Merlin** was in a stand thing where you put your head in the middle and you have hand holes on your side. (Sorry didn't know how to describe it lol) A few of the kids were throwing some rotten veggies at Merlin.

Merlin saw Gaius walking by while laughing, "Thanks!" Merlin said with a little smile.

'_Ugh this sucks!' _he thought, but he knew he deserved it. First day here and already he was giving Gaius trouble, the least he could do was do this.

Once the kids ran out of vegetables they ran somewhere to go get some more.

While they were gone a girl came up to Merlin. She was around Merlin's age.

"Hello, I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen, I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She said with a smile.

"I'm Merlin, but most people just call me idiot." Merlin said sheepishly.

"No, no. I saw what you did and I thought it was very brave of you." Gwen said with a smile.

"Or stupid." Merlin said, _'How was I supposed to know he was gonna be the King's son!?' _Merlin thought to himself.

"Well, I was glad you walked away. You weren't gonna beat him." She continued. The minute she had said that, she quickly wanted to take it back.

"Oh, I could beat him." Merlin said.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of those big muscly fellows." She said. _'Oh gosh stop insulting him!' _Gwen thought to herself.

"Thanks?" Merlin said. He started to wonder why she was even there.

"But I'm sure you're stronger than you look!" She quickly added in. "Look what I'm trying to say is, is that it's great you stood up to him."

"Really?" Merlin said with a hopeful smile.

"Definitely, Arthur is a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero when you tried standing up to him."

Merlin smiled, maybe he was starting off on a good footing, maybe.

Before Gwen can continue talking to Merlin the kids came back again with more rotten vegetables.

"Well Guinevere, my fans are waiting." Merlin said jokingly.

Gwen said bye to Merlin and then the vegetable throwing started up again.

**By** afternoon Merlin was able to go to his home and take a nice long bath, once he finished up Gaius had prepared him a meal.

"Oh thank you." Merlin said, sitting down at the table.

"No worries, would you like some vegetables with that?" Gaius half joked.

Merlin let out a small laugh, "Look I know you're still mad at me, and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Oh, I know you are. It's just your Aunt entrusted me with you. The last thing I want to do is lose that trust." Gaius explained.

"I promise I will behave from here on out." Merlin said.

"So," Gaius started, "What did your Aunt say when you told her about your powers?"

"Well, she said that it was impossible for me to develop powers overnight. So she thought maybe you might know and well," Merlin motioned where he was at, "Here I am."

Gaius took a deep breathe in, "That's the thing Merlin...I- well I don't know what you have." Gaius said finally.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Merlin said, his stomach began to turn.

"Well all I know is that in order to obtain magic you must learn incantations, spells. The point is, it takes years to study!" Gaius started making a face, Merlin could tell he was trying really hard to explain Merlin's situation.

"Well either or, I don't understand why it can't be used here in Camelot." Merlin asked, remembering the first time he met the King, he mentioned something happening 20 years ago.

"Ah, yes. 20 years ago..." Gaius let out a long sigh as he recalled the event.

"Um, Gaius?" Merlin asked once Gaius was lost in a day dream.

"Hm? Oh yes! 20 years ago people used magic for the wrong purpose. It started to throw the natural order of things into chaos. So now Uther's mission is to destroy everything from back then. Especially the dragons."

"The dragons? Like all of them?" Merlin asked.

"Well... there is one dragon that he kept as an example, he imprisoned it in a cave beneath the castle, where no one can free him. Now eat up," Gaius said, noticing Merlin hasn't touched his food since he began the story.

**During **that night, Lady Helen was on her way to Camelot. Her guards were still packing up the tents and everything else.

Lady Helen was still in her own tent combing her hair. She was practicing the song she was planning on singing at the festival tomorrow night.

*_CRACK*_

Lady Helen turned to the direction she heard the branches crack beneath someone's feet.

"Hello?" She called out.

"What is it ma'am?" One of her guards said, peeping his head through the entrance tent.

"Can you please go check if there's anything in the woods?" Lady Helen asked. The guard just nodded.

A few minutes later she heard a struggle from afar. Lady Helen froze where she was at.

"Guards!?" She yelled out but no one answered.

All of a sudden and old lady entered her tent. Lady Helen got up, out of her chair, and tried to back away from her as much as possible.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" She asked.

"Revenge!" The lady yelled. She had a voodoo doll in her hand attached to the back was Lady Hellen's piece of hair, and in the other hand was a pointy steak.

"What are you-" Before Lady Helen could finish her question the lady stabbed the voodoo doll with her steak repeatedly.

Each stab the lady did to the doll, Lady Helen felt. She felt the world around her slowly fade to black until suddenly she could feel no more.

The old lady stepped over her dead body and she sat in Lady Helen's chair. She looked through the mirror on her stand and she peered down at her amber stone necklace. She whispered some words under her breath as she held her necklace.

The minute she was done she saw her hands turn young, she was now Lady Helen. But when she looked in the mirror she saw her true image of herself.

**Once **Lady Helen arrived in Camelot, Uther was there to greet her for a late night dinner.

"Why I surely wasn't expecting a meal." Lady Helen said as she stared down at the filled table.

"Well it must have been a long trip on your way here," King Uther said.

They were both now sitting in the chairs.

"Mmmm, where should I start?" Lady Helen said.

"Anywhere really, would you sing for me tonight?" King Uther asked, he gave her a sweet smile.

Lady Helen let out a small laugh under her breath, "No, you'll just have to wait like the others." She teased.

"Yes, I suppose your right. I'd never miss it for the world."

"Will your son be there?" Lady Helen asked, she tried to make it sound casual but it didn't work out that way.

"My son?"

"Why yes him, it seems a shame I have not met him." Lady Helen said, trying not to rise up suspicion.

"Well that's Arthur." King Uther said, buying into her casualness.

"Poor child." Lady Helen said under her breath, but King Uther heard.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well it mustn't have been easy to grow up without a mother." Lady Helen said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Hmm." King Uther replied as he started to think about his son.

"That special bond, between a mother and son. It's really hard to replace." Lady Helen continued.

"Well, it surely hasn't been easy." King Uther said

"I'm sure," Lady Helen said. Then there was a bit of silence. "Perhaps," She began again, "You remarried?"

King Uther just laughed.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you'd have a pick of any maiden in Camelot." Lady Helen said, she let out a small laugh.

"Well perhaps, who knows? Maybe I will find love again. As for Arthur though, I'm afraid it's too late to replace his mother." King Uther replied.

"Yes, it sure is too late for Arthur." Lady Helen agreed.

**In** the early morning Merlin was found snoring on his bed.

"MERLIN!" The voice started up again.

"MERLIN!" It said once more, this time waking up Merlin.

"WH-what!?" He said jumping out of bed.

"MERLIN!" It called once more.

"Okay that's it." Merlin said to himself as he got dressed, today he was determined to find out what in the world was calling him.

He followed the voice back to where the prison was. It was fairly easy, almost as if they didn't bother to guard that part of the prison.

As he went deeper into the prison the darker it got. Even if daylight was breaking in.

He grabbed a nearby torch, there was no fire around for him to light it though.

"That's okay I'll just." Merlin said aloud as he concentrated on the torch, hoping that maybe he can start a fire.

After a few minutes there was no luck.

"UGH!" He said aloud in frustration as he threw down the torch. When it hit the ground the sound echoed through the halls.

Then suddenly Merlin's eye changed color, lighting the torch.

_'Don't tell me it's based off emotions?' _Merlin thought.

He picked up the torch and he made way to where the voice was coming from.

At some point he reached an entrance door but it was more cave like, he made his way down the steps and at the end was a big room cave. In the middle of it all was a big rock.

"Who is there?" Merlin said aloud, his voice bounced off the cave walls and back to him.

From the distance he heard flapping wings? Then a dragon came down, landing on the rock.

_'The last Dragon.'_ Merlin thought as he saw how big he was.

"I'm here." The dragon spoke with great authority, "Why, such a small thing for such a great destiny." The dragon grinned. Or at least to Merlin it seemed like it.

"What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked, he knew the Dragon knew something that he didn't.

"Your gift Merlin."

_'My gift!?' _Merlin thought, a bit angrily.

"I gave it to you for a reason."

"So, what is it!? There better be a reason!"

The Dragon gave him a long stare, he just chuckled to himself, "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion, But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"Right... but what does that have to do with me?" Merlin said sinking all the information he is given.

"Everything! Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No..." Merlin said, more to himself then to the dragon.

"You are to look after Arthur." The dragon finished.

"No, you've got this wrong." Merlin said aloud.

"Merlin-" The dragon started but Merlin cut him off.

"My name isn't Merlin!" Mercia shouted, she never asked for this. "Why me!? You said you _gave_ this to me right!? So why!?"

The dragon's face was expressionless. "Everything has a reason and its reason will reach you in due time." With that the Dragon left.

"Wait!" Mercia called out. She was then left there all alone.

**Around **that time when everyone was finally waking up Lady Helen was getting ready for the day.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

"Come in." Lady Helen said as she covered the mirror that was on her dresser.

"Hello, Lady Helen. These are compliments from the king." A servant lady said as she held a basket full of fruits.

"Oh they look lovely!" Lady Helen said as she took the basket from the girl.

"Um, would you like me to tidy anything up in there?" The servant girl said as she slightly peeked over Lady Helen's shoulder.

Lady Helen knew if she would refuse she would come off as mean, so she had no choice but to say yes.

"You know," The servant girl continued as she picked up some clothes here and there. "I am really looking forward to the performance."

"So am I," Lady Helen said as she picked an apple out of the fruit basket.

"I love singing, I sing all the time."

"You must sound lovely!" Lady Helen said.

The servant girl went up to the mirror that was covered and so she removed the cloth hanging from it.

"I-I best be going." The servant girl said quickly as she made a haste exit.

Lady Helen grabbed her by the arm and she started humming, the servants face went pale very fast. Her skin got colder by the seconds. Until she lay dead on the ground.

**When **Merlin returned from the trip Gaius was already up.

"Where did you run off to this morning?" Gaius asked.

"Nowhere..." Merlin mumbled under his breath.

'_He knew my name wasn't really Merlin.'_ Merlin thought as he remembered the Dragon's reaction.

Gaius gave him a curious look, but he decided to let it go. So instead he changed the subject, "Well Lady Helen had just arrived to Camelot last night so I want you to deliver this to her." Gaius handed Merlin a bottle filled with some purple liquid.

"Can I ask what for?" Merlin said.

"Her voice, it's to improve her performance." Gaius explained. "Oh and also this one for Lady Morgana, she's having nightmares." Gaius added.

"Alright, can I first have breakfast?"

**When** Merlin made his way to Lady Helen's room he saw the room was open.

'_Okay let's just leave this and go.' _Merlin said to himself, he was kind of happy how he didn't have to introduce himself to Lady Helen. _'One less person I have to lie to.' _Merlin sighed.

Right when Merlin put down the bottle something caught his eye. There was a book and some type of doll that was next to the half covered mirror.

"That's odd."

"What's odd?" He heard a voice coming from the entrance. He turned around to see a girl, he right away assumed it was Lady Helen.

"Oh, uh nothing. I came here to deliver your," Merlin said as he spun around and grabbed the bottle. "Medicine thing…?"

Lady Helen eyed him for a moment to see if he saw her reflection through the mirror. All Merlin did was just smile.

"Thanks…" Lady Helen said as she grabbed the bottle from him.

Then Merlin left.

'_That was weird.' _He thought to himself.

He walked awhile to next find Morgana's room. When he entered he chose the wrong timing.

Morgana was getting ready to change, and when she saw a shadow figure out of the corner of her eye she right away assumed it was her servant, Gwen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." She let out a small laugh as she went behind the blinds. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole."

'_Eww, Arthur? I wouldn't touch him at all. Now what do I do!?' _Merlin thought as he thought of just walking away, leaving the bottle on her dresser.

"Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen?" Morgana asked.

'_Crap!' _Merlin thought. Without a second thought he grabbed the dress and handed it to her.

"I mean, the man is a total jouster. Just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast to night, right?" She asked.

'_Oh please let that be a rhetorical question!' _Merlin prayed.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked.

"Mhmm-mm." Merlin squeaked out. Luckily Morgana paid no attention to it.

"I mean if he wanted me to go, then he should have asked."

"Mm-mm." Merlin did again.

"Where are you?" Morgana asked finally

"I'm here." Gwen said as she entered the room, she gave a weird look as she saw Merlin trying to get away.

Merlin motioned at the potion, explaining how he had only came to deliver that.

Finally Gwen let her off with a nod and Merlin mouthed out 'Thank you!' to her.

**Once **Merlin has finished he decided to take the time to walk around and get to know Camelot a bit more.

When he was walking through the market he spotted Arthur up ahead.

_'Oh crap, not him.' _Merlin thought to himself as he glanced around to see if he can escape. Instead he just kept his head down and tried to walk past him without him noticing.

"Hey, look." Merlin heard someone say behind him as he passed by Arthur and his group.

Arthur turned around to see what his knight was talking about, when he spotted Merlin he let out a small chuckle.

"How's your knee walking coming along." He referred to earlier.

Merlin just kept walking, he didn't want to cause Gaius any more trouble.

"Oh don't run away!" Arthur called out.

Merlin just couldn't let Arthur win though, "From you!?" He said as he stopped and turned around.

Merlin took a few steps closer, so he wouldn't have to shout.

_'There is no way in hell am I going to look after him.' _Merlin thought

Arthur laughed, "Thank God! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb!"

"Look," Merlin took a deep breath in, "I've told you you're an ass, I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Again Merlin noticed a crowd start to form. Merlin saw Arthur looking at his knights. "Oh? You got your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin said.

That set Arthur laughing, "I could take you apart with one blow myself!"

"Yeah? Well I can take you apart with less than that."

Arthur raised his eye brows, "Oh really? Come on then." His knight gave Arthur a flail and Arthur handed one to Merlin. "I better warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow," Merlin said sarcastically, "How long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur gave out a frustrated laugh, "You can't address me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord." Merlin bowed his head and everyone around him laughed.

"Funny." Arthur said and then he swung the flail.

_'Crap!' _Merlin thought as he kept dodging every move Arthur made. _'He is WAY too fast!' _

Merlin backed up until he was cornered by the crowd. Everything went by so fast for him he didn't see the haystack when he tripped.

"Ouch!" Merlin let out as he landed on the cold hard floor.

"You're in trouble now!" Arthur said.

Merlin looked around helplessly until he saw something from behind Arthur that Merlin could distract him with.

His eyes turned color as two shovels fell from a wall that it hung from, hitting Arthurs head pretty hard.

Merlin then hovered over him as he swung his own flail, "Do you want to give up!?"

"To you!?" Arthur spat out.

Merlin looked into the crowd but then he immediately stopped what he was doing when he spotted Gaius in the crowd.

"Gaius I-" Merlin tried to explain but before he could get another word out Arthur grabbed a nearby stick and he hit Merlin in the gut with it.

"Let him go." Arthur said to his knights that were seizing Merlin up.

Merlin looked at him with curiosity.

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." Arthur said. He walked up closer to Merlin, looking into his eyes. "There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it."

_'Let's hope you never can.' _Merlin thought as Arthur walked past him and continued on his day like nothing had happened.

Soon the crowd was gone as well and then it was just Merlin and Gaius looking at one another.

**"Gaius** I'm sorry!" Merlin said to him.

Gaius and Merlin were now back at the house.

"You said that you would stay out of trouble!" Gaius yelled.

Merlin looked down at the ground, he felt his cheeks turn red, "It's just that jerk really gets to me."

_'And to top it all off I apparently have to look after him.' _Merlin thought the last part.

"Look, I know how hard it must be for you, but you can't always be using magic here in Camelot. It's really dangerous for you."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said one last time.

"Here, take you shirt off so I can treat those wounds." Gaius said.

"Um no need!" Merlin said a bit too fast.

"What?" Gaius said confused.

"He didn't hurt me that bad, honest. Can we just forget about it?" Merlin asked.

Gaius gave him a long hard look and then finally said, "If you say so, now help me clean up around here. Tonight we will be attending a feast at the royal dining room."

"Okay." Merlin let out a sigh.

"I must warn you though, Prince Arthur will be there, and I expect you to be on your BEST behavior." Gaius warned.

"Of course I will! I'm sorry." Merlin said as he started sweeping the floors.

**Before **Merlin knew it, it was already night.

"You ready to go?" Gaius called out, Merlin was still in his room getting ready.

"Yeah!" Merlin said as he rushed out to meet with Gaius, then they started walking to the royal dining room.

When Merlin arrived he was amazed on how bright the whole room was, "Wow." He said aloud.

"It's great isn't it?" He heard a familiar voice, he spun around to find Gwen.

"It sure is!" Merlin agreed.

"Wow, she looks great doesn't she?" Gwen said as she looked off into the distance.

"Who?" Merlin asked as she looked where she was looking.

Off in the distance Merlin saw Morgana wearing a very dazzling dress.

"Wow." Was all Merlin can spat out, he even spotted Arthur checking her out.

"Not that I'd want to be her." She quickly added.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters who would want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin laughed, "I thought you liked those big kind of muscly fellows?"

"No, I like ordinary men, like you." Gwen said with a smile.

_'Did she just say that she likes me!?' _Merlin thought _'I am not a boy!'_

"Believe me, I'm not ordinary...?" Merlin said.

"No I didn't mean you!" Gwen said.

Merlin smiled to himself, _'Yeah. Right.'_

"Not you, just I like much ordinary men, like you." Gwen said.

_'I am such an idiot!' _She thought to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen gather round! And take you seats!" King Uthur announced.

Everyone did as he asked only Merlin was the only one left standing. He hid into a corner near where the king sat. Merlin saw Arthur and Morgana seating on either side.

_'Don't look this way!'_ Merlin prayed so he wouldn't have another confrontation with Arthur.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!" King Uther announced.

Then Lady Helen stood in the center, everyone quieted down to hear her sing. When she did everyone was in awe.

_'Wow! What is she even saying though?' _Merlin thought, he glanced around as he saw everyone else listening to her.

Merlin started to feel his eyes start to close little by little.

_'No! I can't go to sleep that would be rude!' _Merlin thought as he shook his head. He looked to everyone else and he also saw them begin to sleep.

Merlin looked to Arthur and Uther, they were now sleeping, and everyone was sleeping!

_'Crap! Not good. Not good!' _Merlin looked around to see what he could do to stop her from singing.

Right when everyone was fully asleep Lady Helen pulled out a knife, Merlin noticed she kept fixating her stare on Arthur.

Merlin notice Lady Helen walking under a chandelier. He tried to summon up his _'gift'_ but it didn't work.

_'Oh come on! What is the point in even having this!?' _Merlin yelled in his mind,

With each dreading second Merlin began to get mad at himself.

"Come on!" He yelled. Right then his eye's changed color causing the chain to break and it landed on Lady Helen. At the same time her necklace came off, revealing her true form.

_'It's the old lady from before!' _Merlin thought.

Everyone began to wake up again, King Uther was shocked at what he saw.

The old lady wasn't going to give up so easily though, she grabbed the knife that was only inches away from her reach and she aimed it towards King Uther's son, Arthur.

Everything moved too quickly for Merlin.

_'Ugh this sucks! I have to get mad in order to summon my powers!? This is total Bull-' _Then her eyes turned color, slowing down the time rate Merlin used this chance to move Arthur out of the way, a second less and Arthur would have gotten hit.

Merlin was shocked, Arthur was shocked, and everyone, well, was shocked! King Uther fixed himself before approaching Merlin.

"You, you saved my boys life!" King Uther said.

Arthur just looked at Merlin, Merlin tried to avoid eye contact with him though, just because he saved Arthur didn't mean he liked Arthur one bit.

"A debt must be repaid!" King Uther declared.

"Oh, no seriously that's fine." Merlin said, he felt himself blush.

"Oh don't be so modest! You shall be Prince Arthur's man servant!"

"What!?" Merlin exclaimed, the minute he did a torch that was lit from afar burst into flames.

Everyone looked at Merlin, _'So not fair! Ugh get a grip Mercia! UGH! Stupid dragon!' _Merlin thought as he remembered the dragon's words: _"You are to look after Arthur"_

"I'm just so…thrilled!" Merlin forced a smile, Arthur just gave him a weird look.

With that everyone clapped, Merlin just stared at the ground while Arthur wasn't enjoying any of it at all.

**"Congratz **my boy!" Gaius said.

Gaius and Merlin were back at the house now.

"This is unbelievable! How can you even say that!?" Merlin said, he paced around the living room, he just couldn't believe what just happened.

"Look I know this may seem like not the best option, but this way maybe you and Arthur can set your differences aside."

"Yeah, while he tortures me to death." Merlin mumbled.

"Now don't be like that, Get to bed you've got a long day tomorrow."

**"Father** we must talk about the irrational decision you just made!" Arthur began.

"None sense my boy! That boy saved your life!" King Uther yelled.

"Yes and I am grateful, it's just. What's wrong with the servant I have now?"

"You and I both know that he has not been doing his job right, and what better than to have a servant who saved your life? That proves how he cares!" King Uther than walked away, he didn't want to hear Arthur complain no more.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make him quit." Arthur mumbled.

* * *

**Remember I don't own Merlin!**

**Review!**

**~Crazy21Winter**

**P.S Take note I also understand how it may seem like I'm only adding here and there to the show Merlin. but on the next episode I promise there will be better twists along the way instead of just what the show has already been given, So please keep reading :D**


	3. Valiant Part 1 of 2

****Authors Note: Hello everyone once again! Tell me what you think of Valiant part 1 of 2! And please Excuse my spelling, Grammar, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Before you read:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Remember what someone said."_

_*Sound effects*_

**Bold **letter words mean that the scene either time skipped, other person, etc.

(Side Comment)

Whole story is 3rd P.O.V

* * *

Valiant Part 1 of 2

"**Why **can't you hold some of this stuff?" Merlin asked Arthur. Merlin was holding all kinds of equipment from helmets to shields.

They were heading to a grass field where Arthur can have some practice since his wonderful father has decided to uphold a tournament so Arthur can prove he is still the best knight in Camelot.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, he smiled to himself as he watched Merlin struggle. Merlin caught his stare and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can you PLEASE help me?" Merlin let out.

'_It's already troublesome that I have to be your servant.' _Merlin thought.

"There's no need, we are here." Arthur said with a slight chuckle.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Merlin let go of all the equipment, everything bounced off the ground. Arthur just stared down at the mess Merlin made.

"To practice remember? My father is holding up a tournament to declare who is the best knight in Camelot."

"Oh," Merlin was already dreading what was to come, but he couldn't think of anything else to talk about from delaying what was to come.

"Okay now. Gear up!" Arthur said with a delightful smile, he enjoyed Merlin's hesitation as he put on the practice armor.

"Okay, go easy on me now." Merlin said a little quietly that Arthur didn't quite hear.

"Ready? Maybe I can teach you a few lessons, it looks like you need them anyways." Arthur smirked.

After that Arthur swung his sword at Merlin and Merlin just barely blocked it with his shield.

"Come on now! Who was the one that said they can take me apart with less than a blow?" Arthur chuckled.

With every blow Arthur did Merlin couldn't help but flinch, Arthur kept yelling out to him to at least _try_ to attempt in blocking his blows.

'_This hurts so much!' _Merlin thought. He tried to keep from crying but he could already feel his eyes start to tear up.

Arthur assumed Merlin would have been stronger than this, despite his scrawny figure, so he didn't bother to hold back. After each swing he started to notice Merlin's time reaction was starting to decrease.

'_Maybe I misjudged.' _Arthur thought to himself.

"Let's take a break!" He declared, "I am getting tired anyways."

Merlin looked at him, _'I wish he had said that before he gave me 28 bruises!'_

"Owe, owe, owe, OWE!" Merlin let out as he tried to sit next to Arthur on the grass. Arthur was laughing, "Stop laughing, it really hurts." Merlin murmured

'_Don't cry! There is no way am I going to let Arthur see me cry!" _Merlin thought as he swallowed back some tears from the pain.

"Next time let me know when you can't take it anymore you fool." Arthur let out, he laid his back against the grass. "Your such a girl I swear."

'_Man if I keep this up he'll find out! Could it be that he actually cares about me though? Nah, I doubt it.' _Merlin looked at him. It was the first time he could actually look at him without both of them bickering as much.

Merlin couldn't help but notice how build Arthur's body was, his hair was really blonde to. Merlin began to wonder if it was even soft. His eyes were even blue. They were hard to miss.

"What are you staring at!?" Arthur yelled out, waking Merlin to reality.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we were done now." Merlin sighed, _'what was I thinking!?'_

"For me? Yes. For you? No."

"No?" Merlin questioned. Arthur quickly got up and he stretched.

"Well I have a tournament coming up tomorrow, so you mister. You still need to clean my chambers cause it's a complete mess, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing and someone needs to muck out my stables!" With that he walked off satisfied as he left Merlin there shocked.

'_**Ugh **__that idiot! Right when I thought that maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. There he goes and does this!' _Merlin thought as he stared down at all the armor Arthur gave him. Merlin was in his room so he laid down on the bed.

"My body hurts!" He let out. He started to actually think in his situation. "Okay so first," He said aloud, he liked to fill the silence in the air. It made things more comfortable to him. "I come here just to find out why I have these powers, but at the same time I am disguised as a boy." Merlin chuckled. "Just so I could live with Gaius? And now I have this dragon telling me I am destined to look after Arthur? Oh but he forgot to mention!" Merlin yelled this time, "That I'd be his servant!?" Merlin let out an exaggerated sigh.

He got up and he started to clean the armor. The more he kept thinking about his situation the more angry he got, no one in particular this time. He just naturally hated his way of lifestyle.

Right then Merlin's eyes changed color causing the armor to wash itself. Merlin looked in awe. He just couldn't keep it together though. Little by little he started to cry.

"Th-this i-isn't fair!" He cried into his pillow.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

Merlin quickly dried his eyes before Gaius came in.

"Hey now!" He let out as he saw the armor being washed in mid-air.

"Sorry," Merlin murmured, right then his eyes changed color again, making everything clatter to the floor.

"Look, I know you're having a hard time." Gaius began as he made his way through all the mess that was on the floor and he sat by Merlin on the bed.

"Indeed I am." Merlin replied.

"Here, I got something for you that might cheer you up." Gaius said as he pulled out a huge book, he handed it to Merlin.

"What's this?" Merlin touched the cover of the book, in the front it read Incantation's

"I had this when I was younger, but I feel like you need it much more than I do." Gaius laughed as he nodded his head to the mess on the floor.

Merlin started to get teary eyed again, "Oh thank you!" Merlin hugged Gaius which caught him off guard.

"Well alright, now I know you need to practice your magic but please, oh PLEASE don't let anyone see. I don't know what I'll do if you ever got caught." Gaius said as he hugged Merlin back.

"I promise!" Merlin said with a smile as he pulled back from the hug to wipe his tears again.

"Now don't go and cry in front of Arthur either, he'll start to think you're a girl." Gaius chuckled.

"What do you mean? I –" Merlin's eyes were big. Suddenly he had almost forgotten she was supposed to act like a guy.

Gaius just chuckled at his reaction, Merlin's eyes got in even bigger.

'_Did he find out!?' _Merlin wondered.

"Merlin, I know." Gaius said answering Merlin's question as if he had read his mind.

"Gaius I-" But before Merlin could start to explain they heard a knock from the door, not Merlin's door but the front door.

"You don't have to explain just yet." Gaius said with a warm smile. He got up to see who was at the door.

"The Prince wishes to see Merlin." Merlin heard someone say. Merlin slightly groaned once Gaius called out to him.

"I guess I'll be back." Merlin said as he lazily walked away.

"Good luck!" Gaius joked.

**When **Merlin was in Arthur's chambers he knocked on his door.

"Get in here!" Arthur commanded.

"You wished to see me?" Merlin smiled a fake smile.

"Merlin, I'll cut right to the point. Do you know how to even dress me up for the tournament?"

Merlin looked at him oddly. _'Dress him?'_ Merlin thought.

"No?" Merlin wasn't quite sure what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Arthur let out a sigh, "For the tournament Merlin!"

"Yeah what about it!?" Merlin could sense that something was bugging him.

"You're gonna have to put the armor on me Merlin, the question is. Do you even know how to?"

"It should be simple right?"

"Okay lets practice then." Arthur threw his armor at Merlin.

"Hey watch it! I just cleaned those." Merlin said.

"That's not the point now. So come on. Dress me up." Arthur demanded. Merlin couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny?" Arthur started to get annoyed.

"Why are you so tense? After all it's just a tournament." Merlin said, "Ease up why don't you?"

Arthur gave Merlin a long hard look before saying, "I'm sorry, it's just. I have a lot of pressure that's being put on me." He finally admitted.

"Sorry I didn't realize." Merlin said. Then he started putting on the stuff on Arthur.

A few minutes later everyone in the hallway could hear Arthur yelling at his servant.

"You're doing it all wrong! Geez Merlin!" Arthur threw the helmet to the floor which made Merlin flinch, thankfully Arthur didn't catch that.

"I'm trying to do my best." Merlin argued back through gritted teeth.

"Guards!" Arthur yelled out.

The minute he said that right away on of the guards poked his head from the door, "Yes?"

"Get lady morganas servant, Guinevere, here." With that the guard left.

"Why do we need her?" Merlin wondered.

"SHE is going to teach YOU." Arthur replied out of frustration. "At least a girl knows how to do this." He said the last part under his breath. He didn't do a great job though because Merlin heard.

Before Merlin and Arthur could get any more into an argument Gwen came in.

"You summoned me?" Gwen said towards Arthur but then she saw Merlin there so she gave him a little wave.

"Yes, can you please teach merlin how to prepare me for my tournament tomorrow?" Arthur asked, Gwen laughed a little before she began teaching Merlin.

"Okay you put the voiders.." Gwen said.

"On the arms." Merlin said, when he did he put his hands on Arthur's arms. Merlin found it weird how all Arthur did was just look and listen ever since Gwen arrived.

"What about the hauberk?"

"Uh… Over his chest?" Merlin pointed out.

"Yup! And lastly the helmet." Gwen picked up the helmet and gave it to Merlin.

"I know where that goes." Merlin smiled, for a split second he thought he saw Arthur roll his eyes.

All that time Arthur was dreading every second, knowing that soon it would be tomorrow afternoon. He didn't know why he was so worried about tomorrow. After all it was a given he was going to win the tournament. But it was just his father that kept putting on so much pressure on Arthur that he began 2nd thinking himself.

"How is it that you know all this stuff anyways?" Merlin asked.

"I am the blacksmiths daughter." Gwen let out a lame laugh, "I know it's sad."

"No, it's great!" Merlin said with a smile, if it weren't for her then Merlin would have spent all this time having Arthur yelling at him for not understanding.

"Thank you Gwen." Arthur finally spoke up as Merlin and Gwen finished up.

Gwen bowed with a smile, "Any time." With that she left.

"Well that went well." Merlin look to Arthur.

"You better remember all this tomorrow." Arthur warned. He started to take off all the armor that was put on him.

**By **tomorrow afternoon Merlin was already out in the fields where the tournament was taking place.

"Helmet, shield, Voider…" Merlin mumbled to himself as he put the stuff on Arthur. All Arthur did was stand still and stare straight ahead.

When Merlin was now putting on Arthur's cape Merlin couldn't help but smile, "Hello." He said awkwardly. Arthur didn't reply.

Merlin couldn't help but notice that it felt like Arthur wasn't looking right at him but instead past him. When Merlin finished up the knot he just kept staring into Arthur's eyes.

'_They're so blue.'_ Merlin thought. Without him realizing it, he felt himself getting even closer to Arthur's face.

"What are you doing!?" Arthur yelled as he jumped back to reality. During his yelling it made Merlin jump which cause him and Arthur's foreheads to bump.

"Owe!" Merlin said as he rubbed his forehead where it throbbed. "I was just, you." Merlin let out an exasperated sigh. "Why have you been acting weird lately!?" He finally let out.

"What do you mean!? Geez Merlin, don't go and do weird things!" Arthur started to feel himself blush a little but not enough for Merlin to notice.

_'What was he thinking?' _Arthur thought. The first thing he knew was one second he was wondering why he was so nervous and the next he sees Merlin's face inches from his. Arthur just shrugged it off and he went to go and mount his horse.

When Arthur walked off that's when Merlin went the opposite way, full on blushing.

_'I'm such a dork! What in the world was I doing back there!?' _Merlin thought to himself. As much as he had hated Arthur before, he has come to realize that he actually might be kind.

While Merlin was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see the knight that he accidently bumped into he seemed to be one of the participants for the tournament. When he did bump into him he dropped his shield in the process.

"Sorry!" Merlin quickly bent down to pick up the shield for him but before he could even touch the shield the guy right away reached down to get it himself.

"Watch where you're going." The guy said through gritted teeth. Merlin was amazed at the design on the shield, it had 3 green like snakes on the front, none the likes he has ever seen before. That still didn't distract him on how coldly the guy treated him.

"Sorry." Merlin said in a more of an annoyed tone as the guy walked off. Of course he reminded himself that in the knight's eyes he is just a servant.

_'What was his problem?'_ But Merlin just let it go as he went to go and get a spot in the stands so he could watch the tournament begin.

Merlin saw all the participants standing in the center of the battle field, each and every one rode their own horse and had their own symbol on their shield. King Uther took a stand from his seat and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"Knights of the realm! I welcome you to Camelot. Over the next couple of days you will test your bravery, your skills as warriors and of course the honor of challenging my best reigning champion Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, he will receive 1,000 gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward, with that said. The tournament begins!" Everyone cheered as the participants circled the rim of the battle field, waving to the audience before exiting.

Right after the first two knights were up which was Arthur and someone else. Each time Arthur got hit Merlin flinched. Right next to King Uther sat Lady Morgana and her servant Gwen, Morgana kept biting her bottom lip. She disliked Arthur but she didn't want to admit that she does care about him.

As Merlin secretly cheered for Arthur he began to think, _'I believe that if I just keep a positive attitude on things maybe me and Arthur could get along.'_ Merlin smiled at the thought of getting along with Arthur. It surely would make things easier for him.

Once Arthur won the crowd roared, and Merlin couldn't help but do the same, Arthur waved at the crowd then he spotted merlin clapping and hollering. Arthur let out a small laugh.

"He acts like such a girl sometimes I swear." Arthur said to himself.

Merlin met Arthur back at his tent.

"You did great!" Merlin said with a smile.

"Of course I did." Arthur said as if that was the only outcome there could be. Yet deep inside Arthur felt happier that Merlin was actually cheering for him. _'Finally a servant that will appreciate what i do.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah? Well don't go and get a big head now." Merlin teased.

During that time the crowd roared again only louder, Merlin and Arthur immediately snapped their heads to that direction as they saw a guy win the match already.

_'In just a few seconds!? I know I'm good but that's not normal for someone else to finish as quickly as I did.' _Arthur thought.

_'Hey! Isn't that the guy who treated me coldly when I bumped into him?'_ Merlin thought as he got a better view of the guy.

"This round goes to Sir Valiant!" King Uther announced, Arthur could tell without even having to look at his father, that he was impressed by Valliant's performance.

"I'm sure the other guy was just know good, that's all." Merlin said, not really to anyone. He hoped that Arthur agreed though.

**By **the end of the day though, Sir Valiant kept winning everyone round as fast as Arthur did. Merlin didn't have to ask Arthur because he knew already that something was up.

"Go repair my armor and such." Arthur told Merlin as he was taking off his armor.

"Sure." Merlin said, with that he left.

**After **Arthur took a bath and got ready for tonight's celebration, it was to congratulate those who had made it to the 2nd round.

Arthur was already sleepy, so he wasn't looking forward to it. All the contestants got into a line and greeted the court people.

Arthur saw Sir Valiant talking to his father.

"Hello, King Uther I'm Knight Valiant of the western isles, my lord." Valiant said with a grin as he bowed.

"Ah, yes. I saw you fighting today." King Uther said with a smile, "You were, very aggressive."

"Well as my lord always said, _"To lose is to be disgraced"_"

King Uther grinned at that, "I couldn't agree more. Well Sit Valiant, I present to you Lady Morgana, my ward."

With that Valliant moved down and greeted Morgana, "My lady."

"I saw you compete today."

"I saw you watching. I understand the champion will escort my lady to the feast?" Valiant said with a charming smile.

"That's correct," Morgana said, from the corner of her eye she spotted Arthur watching them.

"Well then, I'll give everything to win my lady." He continued on.

When Arthur was up next he looked into his father's eyes.

"Arthur." He nodded.

"Father." He replied back.

With that Arthur continued on to Morgana, Morgana just gave Arthur a smile.

"They all seem rather impressed." She said as she looked into the direction of Sir Valiant.

All Arthur did was just roll his eyes, to his luck Morgana saw it.

"You're not jealous are you?" She said sarcastically.

Arthur let out a small chuckle, "Heh, from what I can tell there's nothing to be jealous of." With that Arthur left Morgana, he didn't want to hear any of her comments right now.

Morgana looked at her servant, Gwen, who was by her side the whole time.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" She asked Gwen.

"Oh, absolutely." Gwen said with a small laugh, all Morgana did was smile at her comment.

"Well I hope Sir Valiant wins so he could be the one to escort me instead." Morgana said.

Gwen lightly nudged Morgana with her elbow. "Oh, you don't mean that."

**When **the day turned to night Merlin had finally finished up all the chores Arthur gave him to do.

"I'll be back." Merlin told Gaius. "I need to put Arthur's armor back in the equipment room for tomorrow."

"No Merlin, you're not going anywhere till you explain." Gaius reminded him.

_'Oh that's right. I almost forgot he knew, he seemed so casual all day it was really easy to forget.' _

"Sure." Merlin said, Gaius and Merlin both sat down on the only chairs that weren't preoccupied with books.

"Why did you lie to me?" Gaius said.

"I didn't," Merlin paused. "Yeah I did, I'm sorry. It's just that I figured you wouldn't have let a girl stay under your roof." Merlin said.

"Well," Gaius too paused, because in some way Merlin was right. "We could have worked something out."

"So, are you gonna kick me out now?" Merlin said, the minute he said that he right away felt a pain in his throat.

"No... Is that the only reason why you told everyone you were a boy though? Just so you could live here?"

Merlin just froze, after thinking about it now Merlin found it how stupid it was. At the same time though he learned how to embrace his boy looks.

"I'm sorry, but now that you know I can finally come clean to everyone else right!?" Merlin said happily.

Gaius just looked at the floor, "I'm afraid not, and you lied to too many people including the king and Prince Arthur. I'm afraid if you come out now, you'll only be viewed as a trader, and all King Uther will see is the act of treason."

"Treason for what!? I am doing knew harm." Merlin complained.

"In the king's eyes it won't seem that way." Gaius said, and Merlin knew he was right.

"Yeah." Then the room fell silent. "Can i ask you something Gaius?" Merlin said.

"What?"

"How did you find out anyways?"

With that Gaius just let out a small laugh, "I overheard you talking to yourself."

Merlin started to blush, "Oh, heh, guess I better be careful next time."

"I suggest you do, and Merlin. What's your real name?"

"It's Mercia." Merlin said with a smile. "I better take these back." he added. Gaius just nodded and then Merlin was off his way to the tent. Along the way he saw Arthur out in the court yard practicing on a dummy.

_'I'm sorry.' _Merlin thought, he didn't know why he felt bad in not telling Arthur the truth. _'It's not like he deserves to know, I mean sure we are kind of getting along but that still doesn't change anything, does it?' _Merlin started to feel guilty. He just continued on to go and put Arthur's armor away back in the equipment room where all the others were at.

As he set down Arthur's stuff, he spotted Sir Valliant's shield. What a beauty Merlin found it, he decided that no harm will come if he just took a closer look, he could have sworn there was a hissing sounds coming from the shield.

_'Almost as if the snakes were alive...'_ Merlin thought as he reached a hand out to touch it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sir Valiant said as he came out of know where, it startled Merlin but he quickly regained his shock.

"Oh, nothing. I was just putting away Prince Arthur's stuff." Merlin said as he pointed to the stuff next to Valliant's belongings.

"Hmm." Valiant said, he was trying to see if he should take his word or not. In the end he decided to trust him. "Okay, just don't linger here too long. Otherwise I'd report you to the king, claiming you were tampering with my stuff." He warned.

**"Merlin."** Arthur said as he watched Merlin putting on his armor for the tournament again.

"Yes?" Merlin said, all he had to do was again, tie the red cape around Arthur's neck.

"If I catch you again, getting near my face than necessary I will throw you into the dungeons for a night." Arthur said seriously.

Merlin just let out a nervous laugh, "Okay." Was all he could think of saying to him.

This time as Merlin was tying the cape, he tried at all cost to just focus on the cape and not Arthur's face. Either or, Merlin could still feel Arthurs eyes on him as Merlin was tying the knot

"Okay all done!" Merlin said gladly. "Good luck!"

"Merlin, I won't need the luck." Arthur said. Still that didn't stop him from having a smile on his face.

"Of course you don't." Merlin agreed, then he laughed to himself.

With that Arthur left. Merlin just watched him leave, he just couldn't help but smile for now reason. From afar Merlin saw Sir Valiant watching Arthur battle very closely.

"You seem to be getting along with Arthur just fine." Merlin heard someone say from behind him.

"No I'm just learning how to deal." Merlin said with a sigh.

_'But I think Gaius is right, me and him are getting along. Arthur isn't really that bad after all."_

"Gaius can I tell you something?" Merlin said.

"What is it?"

"That Valiant guy, something just isn't right about him."

"What makes you think so?" Gaius asked as he watched Valiant to.

"I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"Just be careful Merlin." Gaius warned. The crowd roared as Arthur finished quickly.

"Well you sure had him!" Merlin said when Arthur came back.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Arthur said as he sat down on a stool.

Merlin and Arthur then fell silent as they watched Sir Valiant face up against Sir Ewan. In just a matter of seconds Valiant had Ewan on the floor. Valliant's shield was up against Ewan to keep him from getting up. Valiant sword was on his side, getting ready to stab Ewan if he dare moved an inch.

Right then Merlin thought he saw a snake come alive from Valiant shield and bite Ewan. Ewan quickly became paralyzed.

"Did you see that!?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur just shook his head side to side in disappointment, "Yeah! I can't believe Valiant actually made Ewan faint!"

"No not that!" Merlin said in shock that he was the only one that saw that.

King Uther called for a short break, Merlin quickly looked for Gaius leaving Arthur without telling him a word.

"I swear that boy." Arthur says as he watches Merlin run off to god knows where.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled as he spotted him handing out his medicine to some folks.

"My heavens! What is it?" Gaius said a bit mad. It was only because Merlin's outburst made Gaius heart skip a beat.

"I saw it! I saw it! I knew something was up." Merlin was now pacing around Gaius. Gaius just gave him a confused look as he tried to follow along. "Gaius! Just check Sir Ewan and if I'm right, you will see snake bite marks on him." Merlin said.

"Okay Merlin I'll check on Sir Ewan but please! Tell me what it is you're trying to say!"

Merlin got the courage to stand in one spot as he explained to Gaius how he saw a snake come alive from Sir Valiant shield and strike Ewan.

"I hope your right about this, because things can get very dangerous very fast. I'll check him. Until then Merlin i want you to not go and get yourself into any trouble got it!?" Gaius warned him.

"Understood." Merlin said. With that Gaius hurried to get Sir Ewan.

When Merlin knew he was out of view from Gaius he ran off.

_'Sorry Gaius! I just have to do something!'_

Merlin first went to go see if Valiant was in the guest room, luckily he was or else Merlin wouldn't have had no clue on where to look next.

_*RAT SQUEALS*_

_'I knew it!' _Merlin thought as he peaked through the door, Valiant was sitting on his bed as he held a rat over the shield of snakes. Soon one of the three snakes came alive and swallowed the rat whole.

Merlin tried his best to not make any noise at the horrific sight. While Merlin was letting everything soak in on what he had just discovered. He didn't notice Gwen coming down the hallway.

_'What's he doing?'_ Gwen thought as she got closer to Merlin who was crouching on the floor peeping through the door.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked as she was right behind him.

Merlin jumped when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Gwen.

"Shh!"

Gwen looked through the door to see what Merlin was looking at and there she too saw Sir Valiant feeding a rat to his 3rd snake.

Gwen gasped at the sight making Valliant's head snap at their direction.

"Quick run!" Merlin said as he grabbed onto Gwen's wrist and dragged her along. Valiant came busting out the door as he saw two servants running off.

**"What** was that back there!?" Gwen yelled as she cached her breath.

"That, was definitely magic." Merlin pointed out.

They were in front of the castle's main entrance. Merlin and Gwen both sat down at the steps knowing the coast was clear.

"Merlin." She nodded her head side to side. "You have to tell Arthur."

"Why do I have to tell him? I doubt he would take my word." Merlin sighed.

"No, no I think you're wrong."

"Why am I? If I remember correctly me and him didn't exactly start off in a great way."

Gwen laughed as if she were recalling the memory, "You don't see the way he looks at you now though, and you could tell he cares about you. You care about him to."

Merlin just looked to Gwen, "No I don't" Merlin said stubbornly.

"Yes. You do. Best be going on your way now! You don't want it to be too late!" Gwen practically pushed Merlin up on his feet to have him going.

"Alright." Merlin said finally.

_'But first I must warn Gaius.' _Merlin thought as he ran to Gaius's house.

The announcer came on, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the tournament will begin very shortly, so please make your way to the stands." It only made Merlin run faster.

**"Gaius!" **Merlin yelled out the minute he came bursting through the door.

"Over here." He called out from the room where Gaius always puts his patients in. It was a lot cleaner than the rest of his house. "Look you were right, snake bites." Gaius pointed out.

The snake bites were on Ewan's neck.

"We have to tell King Uther." Merlin declared.

"No not yet." Gaius said.

"Why!?"

"Merlin think about it, do you honestly think that King Uther will take a word of a servant over a knight?"

"Well if you put it that way..." Merlin mumbled, "So what now? We can't do anything to stop him at all!?" Merlin said in disbelief.

"Merlin all we need is evidence, and a word from a knight that has been attacked themselves."

Merlin looked down at Ewan, he looked like he was sleeping but in reality Merlin knew he was suffering.

"What can I do?" Merlin asked.

"Well I'll need the snake venom to make an antidote." Gaius said.

_'You mean I'll have to...!' _Merlin thought.

"Merlin, if it'll be too much-"

"No, I can do that." Merlin said with all the courage he can muster so Gaius won't realize how terrified he really is.

**"Okay** I'm done." Merlin said to Arthur, there was only 2 rounds remaining now, Arthur against Sir Marek and Valiant against Sir Fendrel.

_'Please have Knight Fendrel win!'_ Merlin prayed, but he knew better then to hope for that.

When Arthur left to go sword fight Valiant came up to Merlin. Merlin could feel his whole body tense up.

All Valiant did though was just pass by him, not even giving him the slightest interest.

**"For **the final round!" King Uther began.

_'Please! Please!' _Merlin prayed even more, He had kept his eyes shut the whole time, afraid to see the outcome.

"Prince Arthur and! Knight Valiant!" King Uther was proud.

"Why!?" Merlin yelled.

Merlin can see the uneasiness Arthur had, him and Valiant were standing in the center of the battle ring waving to the crowd.

_'That's it. Tonight, while the 2 final participants feast with King Uther, I will sneak in and get one of the snake heads.' _Merlin was determined.

**That **night as King Uther feasted with the remaining Knights Merlin snuck into the castle.

_'Okay, just go in his room get the snake head and leave. Simple. Quick.' _Merlin tried to convince himself.

As he successfully made it into Valiant room he right away spotted where the shield was at. Merlin started to hear hissing noise come from it.

Once Merlin got closer the snake came to life, Merlin was even more terrified. He quickly grabbed Valliant's sword as he tried to block each strike the snake did. Merlin backed away, he was starting to grow tired. Then he felt a sharp pain coming from his hip.

_'Did one of them bite me!?' _Merlin quickly checked to see, there was a small scratch. He assumed it was just from the corner table that he had bumped into when backing away.

Merlin did his last swing he can do and just like that a snake head fell to the ground while the other two retreated.

With all the commotion Sir Valiant excused himself to see what it was. Right when he was about to turn the corner to get to his room he saw Merlin run off. Valiant quickly went to his room and he saw a piece of cloth from Merlin's shirt on the floor with blood on it.

He started to laugh to himself, _'The fool got bit, there's no need to worry.'_

* * *

**Please remember to Review! How else will I know that you like it so far? I care about what YOU think!**

**Til next time! Bye!**

**~Crazy21Winter**


	4. Valiant Part 2 of 2

****Author's Note: Here is Part 2! Tell me what you think :) Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Before You Read:**

_'Thinking'_

_"Remembering something, or talking through mind, etc."_

_**Sound effects**_

"Talking out loud"

(Random Comment)

Whole story is 3rd P.O.V!

* * *

Valiant Part 2 of 2

**Merlin **waited for Arthur in his chamber's as Arthur was finishing up his feast with King Uther and everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he opened the door and spotted Merlin sitting on his bed.

Instead of right away taking the snake head to Gaius first Merlin decided it was the best time to show, and convince, Arthur that Valiant was cheating.

"Arthur, it's about Sir Valiant." Merlin began. He patted the spot next to him, motioning Arthur to sit.

"What about him?" Arthur asked as he sat down, "Is that a snake head!?" Arthur said in disgust.

"He's using magic Arthur! I saw him! And well, this is proof. Where else in Camelot have you seen a snake like this?" Merlin handed Arthur the snake's head to him.

"Well no where that I know of. Merlin this is a serious accusation. If you're wrong."

"But I'm not! After this I'm gonna take the snake's head to Gaius so he can make a antidote so he can heal Sir Ewan."

"You chopped its head off?" Arthur look at Merlin with disbelief.

"Yes! Ewan was winning against Valiant but then Valiant pinned him down to the floor remember!? So of course no one would have seen the snake bite him, but I did!" Merlin felt like he was the only one panicking, but he just blamed it on the fact that just 15 minutes ago he was fighting the snakes.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic," Arthur began.

"If you don't believe me then you can go and see the bite marks on Ewan yourself." Merlin started to feel light headed, but he was trying his best to not pass out so he can convince Arthur.

"Merlin, are you alright? You're growing pale." Arthur said.

"I'm fine, you can't fight him okay? If you do he'll use his shield against you. I wouldn't lie to you Arthur." Merlin started to see two Arthurs at this point.

"I believe you." That's all Merlin wanted to hear, after that he immediately gave in to the dizziness, his eyes started to close. He felt his body land right on Arthur.

"Merlin!? MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, as he grabbed his shoulders, only to find Merlin being pale as he ever did just a few seconds ago, "You need to see Gaius." He told him.

"The snake, don't forget..." Merlin tried to speak.

"I got it, don't worry."

**"My!** What happened!?" Gaius asked as he saw Arthur carrying in Merlin.

"I don't know. He's very sick Gaius, what's wrong with him?" Arthur laid Merlin on a desk that Gaius cleared out.

Gaius placed his back hand against Merlin's forehead.

"It seems that he has the same symptoms as Ewan." Gaius said mostly to himself.

"Ewan? Merlin did tell me how he fought the snakes from Valliant's shield." Arthur pulled out the snake's head from his pocket.

"He must have gotten bit in the process." Gaius said as he took the head to examine it.

"He didn't tell me though." Arthur explained.

"Well then he must have not noticed, which means that somehow the snake must have not bit him fully." Arthur could tell Gaius was going somewhere with this.

"Well? What does that mean for Merlin!?"

Gaius looked up to face Arthur. "It means that if things go according to plan he could survive no longer than 3 days, so I suggest you call a meeting right away. I'll make the antidote and I'll give it to Ewan."

"Why not Merlin?"

"You should know Arthur, that King Uther won't take a word over a servant against a knight, its best if Ewan gets it first and later you can make Valiant give you another snake head." Gaius explained, he knew he wasn't wrong. That's what Merlin would have wanted as well.

"Your right." Arthur said finally but he didn't like it. "I'll go set one up as soon as possible." With that Arthur left right away.

**"Father** I'd like to request an audience with you." Arthur said the minute he walked into his throne room.

"What about?" King Uther asked, he was just sitting in his throne chair.

"Knight Valiant." Arthur said.

"Well whatever it is, you can say it now."

"Father, I believe Valiant is using magic." With that King Uther got out of his throne chair to get closer to Arthur.

"You do realize that's a serious accusation." King Uther warned.

Arthur gulped, "I understand the situation I'll be putting myself in." He stated.

"Okay, then the meeting will take place first thing tomorrow morning." King Uther nodded. Arthur let out a sigh with relief, once Arthur was about to leave King Uther called out to him again, "And if you fail to prove what you are saying, the tournament will proceed as planned. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father."

From the doors Sir Valiant heard the whole conversation. He quickly went to his room. When he did the snakes came alive again.

"Go kill Ewan, and finish your job on that servant boy." Valiant said angrily.

Two snakes quickly jumped out and made their way to Merlin and Sir Ewan.

**In **the morning Gaius had already given the antidote to Sir Ewan, Merlin woke up from his long nap, he found himself in his own room.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Merlin complained.

"Don't worry, here drink this." Gaius said as he entered his room with a cup of water.

"What happened?" Merlin asked after he took a long sip from the cup.

"Well apparently you got scratched by the snake's teeth somehow." Gaius explained.

"Oh." Merlin said as he recalled last night, "Did Arthur talk to the king!?"

"Not yet, it's actually gonna take place in 5 minutes soon." Gaius said.

"Oh, and how is Ewan?" Merlin asked.

"He is feeling a lot better, in about 7 minutes or so he should be able to walk again."

"That's good." Merlin made a weak smile, "I better get an antidote though." He joked.

Gaius let out a laugh, "Yes, well. I'm gonna go check to see if Arthur is gonna be needing Sir Ewan soon."

"Okay, good luck." Merlin called out.

Once Gaius left Merlin tried to get up.

"Ughhh." Merlin groaned as he got to his feet.

He went to go check on Ewan, Merlin just saw him there napping. Merlin took a seat on a stool as he watched Ewan sleep.

_'Ugh this surely has been a tough week.' _Merlin thought. _'I guess the dragon was right, I'm destined to look after Arthur after all. I guess it's not that bad though.'_

Right when Merlin was about to go back to his own room he saw a green thing from the corner of his eye.

"What the?" He heard Ewan say.

Right when Merlin snapped his attention back to where Ewan was at Merlin saw the green snake bite Ewan again.

"No!" Merlin let out in shock. It was too late though, Ewan was dead.

Merlin had no idea where the snake had gone. He was sure it had run off though.

Right when he turned around to leave the room to go fetch Gaius another snake was waiting for him by the door. Merlin didn't see it though, so when he stepped out the snake quickly bit Merlin's ankle.

"Owe!" Merlin yelled, but then he felt himself unable to move, he fell to the ground paralyzed.

_'Gaius!'_ Merlin yelled in his thoughts.

**"Tell** everyone hear why you have summoned the court." King Uther said from his throne. On his left side stood Valiant looking at Arthur with a cold hard stare.

"I believe that Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.

"What do you have to say to this?" King Uther asked Sir Valiant.

"That's ridiculous! I've never used magic." Valiant looked at everyone in the court room, "Does your son even have any evidence to support his claim?"

"Do you have evidence?" King Uther looked at his son.

"I do." Arthur looked around the crowd helplessly but luckily he spotted Gaius, he gave a slight nod towards him.

**When **Gaius hurried back to get Sir Ewan he spotted Merlin on the floor.

"Merlin!?" He rushed to his side, Merlin tried to smile. He was relieved that Gaius came in time. Yet he couldn't because he was paralyzed. "A snake bit you again!?" He said as he saw Merlin's ankle bleeding from the snake's bite.

Since Gaius was just an old fellow he put down a pillow and a few blankets for Merlin to lay on. Then he went to go see Ewan.

"This is bad." He mumbled as he checked for Ewan pulse but there was none.

**"Well?" **King Uther began to grow impatient.

Arthur held out the snakes head from his pocket, "This."

King Uther got out of his chair to get a closer look at the snake.

"It's the same one as he has on his shield." Arthur continued.

"Let me see you shield." King Uther asked Valiant.

"Sure." Valiant held the shield flatly in midair as King Uther touched the surface.

"Be careful my lord." Arthur warned as he pulled out his sword.

"It's just an ordinary shield." King Uther said, sounding more annoyed by the second.

"Well, he's not gonna let everyone see it come alive." Arthur said.

"Then how else do I know what your saying is the truth?" King Uther boomed.

"I- I have a witness!" Arthur blurted. "Knight Ewan was bitten by a snake from his shield. Its venom made him grievously ill. However he received an antidote. He will confirm what I say is true." Arthur finished, he looked at Valiant but he just avoided eye contact.

"Where's the witness?"

"He should be here." Arthur looked around and then he spotted Gaius again. "Where's Ewan?" He whispered to Gaius.

"He's dead." Gaius said. He wanted to tell him about Merlin also but he can already see that now wasn't the best time.

"I'm waiting!" King Uther felt like all this was just wasting his time from the tournament.

Arthur turned back to face his father, "I'm afraid." Valiant looked at Arthur as if he already knew what he was gonna say. "I'm afraid he is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations!? Have you seen Valiant use magic?"

"No... But my servant fou-"

"Your servant!?" King Uther was now in disbelief.

_'Why did I have to mention my lousy servant!?' _Arthur thought

"My lord please." Valiant began, Arthur snapped his head back at him with anger. "It's been a long week for all of us, I'm sure this was all just a mistake."

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves." King Uther spattered out.

Arthur just stared at the ground, he knew Merlin wasn't lying. He too got bitten because of Valiant for his sake.

"My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Arthur looked up at Valiant.

"Is this true!?"

"No!" Arthur said without thinking.

_"You can't fight him okay? If you do he'll use his shield against you." _Arthur heard Merlin's words again.

_'No, now I have to. Three days till you die, I'll have to fight Valiant and maybe then will he reveal the snakes so I can bring one back for you.' _Arthur thought, he wasn't gonna let Valiant get away with this so easily.

"Then what am I to make of these accusations?" Arthur just stood there, speechless.

"Please accept my apology." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Accepted." Valiant said.

**"How **is he?" Arthur asked as he met up with Gaius.

"Not well, it seems that somehow Valiant knew you were gonna hold up the meeting so he must have sended his snakes to come and finish his work." Gaius and Arthur were now walking to Gaius's chambers.

"What do you mean? How is Merlin now?"

"He got bit as well and," Gaius stopped walking in the middle of his tracks.

"And what Gaius?" Arthur grew uneasy.

"If I'm correct. Merlin won't make it by the time the tournament will even begin."

"No." Arthur could start to feel a pain in his throat. "I can move the tournament up then." Arthur suggested.

"Do whatever you have to do Arthur, but Merlin's life is in your hands now."

Arthur nodded and then Gaius and him arrived at Gaius's chambers to see Merlin.

"Merlin can you hear me?" Arthur asked but he knew it was no use. "If you can, listen well. I'm going to be fighting Valiant, one way or another I will get you that antidote."

_'Even if it kills me.'_ Arthur thought the last part.

**When **Arthur left to go see if he can somehow move the tournament up sooner. Gaius looked at Merlin helplessly.

He decide to clean up where he had made the last antidote to prepare for the next one. While he was cleaning he spotted the potion that only had a little bit remaining.

"Here Merlin drink this at least." Gaius said as he slipped the last remaining drops into Merlin's mouth.

_'That should probably delay his time.'_ Gaius hoped.

**"Are **you insane!? Arthur you better get your head screwed on straight. First you go and accuse Valiant of using magic and now you want to bump up the tournament!?" Uther yelled as they were in the royal court room.

"Father I know this might seem so unreasonable but-" Arthur began to explain.

"Arthur, I don't want to hear it. The tournament will begin as scheduled and not a second less!" With that Arthur knew he couldn't change his father's mind.

_**'No! **__Arthur can't go and fight Valiant he'll, he'll...' _Merlin let out a groan as Gaius came to check on him.

"It's alright Merlin, hang in there." Gaius said as he held his hand.

_'Oh Arthur I'm counting on you.' _Gaius thought.

_'Stupid Dragon! I thought I was destined to protect Arthur! Is this it? Is this all that I had to do!?' _Even though Merlin knew the dragon probably couldn't hear him, he couldn't help it still. He felt the urge to cry but he tried to hold it back, with no success he failed.

When Gaius spotted Merlin crying he wiped his tears away for him, "Oh Merlin." He whispered, He too was fighting the urge to not cry himself.

A few seconds later Merlin heard a small laugh, it didn't come from the room but more in his own mind.

_"Oh Merlin, if only it was that easy to fulfill one's destiny. This is only but the beginning." _The dragon replied.

_'How can you speak to me now? Never mind that! You and I both know if I don't do something this afternoon Arthur will die. What is there for me to do if I can't move!?'_

_"You and Arthur make up a whole, one half cannot live without the other." _Merlin was passed trying to understand the dragon, he just wanted a straight answer already.

_'What does that even mean!?'_

_"Merlin just remember this: Give it your all."_

_'How does that help me!? My all of WHAT!?'_ Merlin waited a few seconds but the dragon never replied back. Merlin tried and tried to think. Then suddenly he got an idea.

_'The book!' _Merlin's eyes quickly turned color even if his eyes were shut closed. The book quickly hovered over Merlin's face. Then quickly the book opened and kept flipping pages as it stopped on a spell.

Gaius saw the whole thing, he knew what Merlin was thinking, "Please Merlin, try not to waste up your energy." Gaius begged, but he can still see Merlin trying to get up.

_'I'm sorry Gaius but I can't just lay here and do nothing, Arthur needs me, and I need Arthur.'_

**The **minute the clock stroke 12 o'clock Arthur entered the battle field and so did Valiant.

"And as for the finale round we have Prince Arthur and Knight Valiant! You may begin!" King Uther announced.

Arthur didn't waste any second, he quickly charged at Valiant but he managed to hold his stand as he used his shield to block him.

_"He'll use his shield against you"_ Arthur could hear Merlin warn him.

Arthur look at Valiant with so much hatred in his eyes as he tried to strike again.

**Merlin **could feel that with every minute that passes by his world starts to fade away a bit.

_'I just need to see the spell and then... I can somehow get up and...' _Merlin felt his eyes flick open a bit just giving him enough time to read it once and memorize it.

Again he tried to get up but couldn't he could feel with every struggle he made his life was slipping away.

_'No...please.'_ He thought.

"Merlin!? Merlin!" Gaius yelled, but to Merlin Gaius felt so far away.

_'Arthur!'_

Gaius just froze as he watched Merlin inhale deeply and exhaled deeply, after that Merlin stood still.

_'He's... He's dead.'_ Gaius thought as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

**"Argh!"** Arthur let out as he fell to the ground, Valiant right away used his shield to pin him to the ground and prevent him from getting up.

"It's over." Valiant whispered to him.

Arthur looked around helplessly for his sword. He spotted it slightly above him, it was a few inches away.

_'Arthur!'_

Arthur looked around in shock as he heard Merlin's voice. He right away remembered again why he was even doing this in the first place. Arthur used all his strength he could to push Valiant back while Arthur quickly grabbed his sword.

_'I'm coming Merlin!'_ Arthur thought as he got back on his feet.

**Just **as Merlin's world went the dark it became just as bright again.

_'Whoa'_ Merlin thought as he shielded his eyes from the surrounding light.

Once his eyes adjusted he noticed he was floating in the sky just above the arena, where know one could see him. He saw Arthur and Valiant circling each other. What Merlin didn't know was that he was in the shape of a blue spirit ball.

_"Give it your all." _Merlin could hear the dragon's words again.

_'I understand now.'_ Merlin realized. He started to notice how with every passing second he could feel himself start to fade away from this earth permanently. _'Here goes my all.'_

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum!" Merlin was surprised as how powerful his voice came out, with that down in the arena Valliant's shield came alive.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled at his own shield. Everyone in the stands gasped in horror. "Attack him!" Valiant demanded.

As the remaining two snakes came out of the shield Arthur backed away slowly. He knew he only had one chance, he quickly swung his sword as fast as he could. The snakes had a slow reaction so quickly Arthur chopped their heads off.

Valiant looked at Arthur in disbelief.

"Guards seize him!" King Uther hollered.

Valiant whistled for his horse and he quickly mounted it and took off, but before he did he turned to look at Arthur, "This isn't over." He said.

Everyone in the crowd clapped for Arthur's victory.

_'Well done Arthur.' _Merlin smiled, then right away he felt himself disappear.

Arthur quickly grabbed at one of the snakes head that lay on the ground and he quickly took off. He didn't even wait for King Uther to announce the winner.

**"Gaius **I have-" Arthur bursted in right away through Merlin's room, but then he saw Gaius crying right next to Merlin's body.

"It's... too late. He's gone." Gaius let out through a whisper.

Arthur could feel his heart sink, "No, please Gaius just..." Arthur handed him the snake head.

Gaius looked down at it and finally he nodded, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Right when Gaius finished making the antidote, he poured it into Merlin's mouth. Arthur was sitting at the foot of the bed watching for any sign of life coming from Merlin.

_'Come on Merlin.'_ Arthur thought as the seconds ticked by.

_*GASP*_

Merlin quickly came up for air.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted and without him thinking he pulled Merlin in for a hug.

Merlin's memory was running slow on him but the minute he remembered everything he started to cry into Arthur's shoulder.

"Thank you!" He said as he hugged him back. Gaius was there still shocked at the sight of Merlin coming back to life.

"Thank you." Merlin said again.


	5. Something In The Water Part 1 of 2

****Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far in my story! As usual I hope you enjoy and I would really be grateful if you review also! _Sorry if there's any spelling errors or grammar!_**

**P.S to Guest-MM I wont name whether this is or isn't a Merthur story or not, it actually will get more complicated than that :D but I hope you continue reading!**

**Also a reminder Mercia and Merlin are the same person. **

* * *

Something In The Water Part 1 of 2

**Deep** beneath the caves not too far from Camelot there was this girl that went by the name Nimueh, she was standing over her cauldron.

It was filled with boiling water and as she peered down it, it showed people receiving their water from the local pump. She grinned as she held over the cauldron a baby monster made of clay, she fixed it a bit to make it perfect. She then placed it in an egg.

"Berbay odothay arisan yeldo" She released the egg into the water and then it made its way to Camelot's water source.

"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ" with that the egg began to crack in the water as the creature came to life and bobbed it's head out.

**"Merlin** there doing the best they can!" Gaius argued.

It was early in the morning, Merlin and Gaius were walking to the lower town because Gaius got word that a man was dead on the streets due to an unknown cause.

"It's been 2 weeks Gaius! You would at least think they'd know where he even went." Merlin said.

Lately it seemed that he was the only one that was worried about Valiant's disappearance, even Arthur would tell him to shut up. If he didn't Arthur would throw something at him out of frustration.

When the body came into view Merlin got a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Aren't you afraid you might catch whatever he has!?" Merlin almost yelled out as Gaius got closer to examining it.

"Merlin, I'm the court physician. It's my job. Normally there isn't anything to really worry about." Gaius said as he turned over the body.

Merlin was shocked at the sight, the man's skin was as white as can get. There was veins around him popping out a dark shade of blue. Merlin couldn't get over his eyes most of all, they were so white, so empty.

"You were saying!?" Merlin freaked.

"Quick, hand me something to cover him. No one can see him or else they'll panic." Gaius spoke quickly.

Merlin looked around and he spotted a blanket, he covered the body with that.

**"Alright **father, I better get going!" Gwen said cheerfully as she got ready to go and work by Morgana's side.

"Alright dearie, would you like a drink before you go?" Her father said, he was having breakfast with a cup of water.

"I'm good, see you! I'll be back around the afternoon!" Gwen said, she was more in a hurry now.

As she quickly made her way to the castle she bought some flowers on the way, she figured Morgana would need a little pick-me-up. Especially with all the nightmares she's been having.

Gwen spotted Merlin pushing a wagon filled with something, she decided to go say hi to him.

"What you carrying?" Gwen asked spooking him.

"Whoa!" Merlin let out as he spun around, Gwen slightly giggled.

"Oh, nothing special." Merlin said.

"It looks heavy." Gwen pointed out.

_'Trust me it is.'_ Merlin thought to himself.

"Nah, who gave you flowers?" Merlin asked.

"Oh no one did! Would you like one? A purple one." Gwen pulled one out from the bouquet of flowers she held.

"Thanks." Merlin said, he didn't have anywhere to put it, "I'll keep it here." He said as he placed it on his scarf that he was wearing.

_'She's nice.' _Merlin thought to himself.

"Well I better get going, bye!" Gwen said before she left

"See yeah." Merlin called out.

"Come on Merlin!" Gaius urged.

"Oh coming!" Merlin called out again.

**"What **caused this?" Merlin asked Gaius.

They were now in their chambers taking a closer look at the body.

"I don't know, it's really strange because I've never seen anything like it..." Gaius mumbled.

"Well if you ask me that does not look like a natural cause."

"I think your right." Gaius said. Merlin didn't want to be right, but what else would cause that other than magic itself?

"Maybe... Valiant?" Merlin said slowly.

"Merlin I don't like jumping to conclusions, please let me just see what cause this first and then we'll discuss the source of this." Gaius said.

_'Well Valiant or not I'm ready.'_ Merlin thought to himself. Ever since he almost died he has been practicing more and more on the book of Incantations, last thing Merlin wanted was to be caught off guard.

**Knock**Knock**

"That's probably Arthur." Merlin sighed as he went to go open the door, "I was just about to come." Merlin said quickly before Arthur had the chance to yell at him.

"Merlin, I'm already getting used to you being late." Arthur said a bit annoyed.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's scarf to see the flower Gwen had given him.

"Oh, Gwen gave it to me... It doesn't mean anything though." Merlin, for some reason, quickly added in.

"Right, Merlin I don't care what you do on your personal time, look tell Gaius that my Father would like to see him." With that Arthur left.

"I heard." Gaius said as Merlin shut the door.

"I don't see why he couldn't have just told you, I knew he knew you were in the room." Merlin sighed, he took off the flower that was on his scarf and set it on the table.

"Merlin you're a servant, it's just the way things are." Gaius said as he put down everything, "Come on let's go see what King Uther wants.

**"What **seems to be going on?" King Uther asked Gaius.

Merlin cringed at the site when he saw yet another dead body on the floor, same appearance, same everything.

"I don't know Sire, this has been the second case I've seen today." Gaius explained.

"Why have you not informed me about something like this?" King Uther asked.

"I didn't want to alarm you in case I was wrong about something..." Gaius trailed.

This seemed to catch King Uther's interest, "Like what?" he asked.

Gaius gulped before he answered "I fear that this illness might not come from a natural cause but more from... sorcery." Right away Merlin, Arthur and everyone else who was in the room with them could feel the atmosphere go tense.

"Sorcery!?" King Uther repeated aloud.

"Yes... but like i said i am still looking into it." Gaius quickly added in.

"Arthur?" King Uther called, completely ignoring Gaius.

Arthur looked up, he was standing by the king's royal chair, Uther motioned Arthur to come to the side so they can have a private chat.

"Listen here, this is exactly why we banned magic, because of stuff like this." King Uther began. He was trying to keep the conversation just between Arthur and himself but his voice was so loud it echoed through the room.

"I understand." Arthur nodded.

_'Not all magic is used for bad.' _Merlin felt like saying, but he knew now wasn't the best time. It might not ever be the best time.

"I need you to conduct a full on search for this sorcerer and make your presence more known here in Camelot." King Uther continued.

_'I mean sure at first I thought I had to summon my power out of mostly anger but lately I haven't had the need to do that.'_ Merlin continued arguing to King Uther even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

Merlin became so lost in his own thoughts that the only think that snapped him back to reality was when he heard Prince Arthur cry out, "What!? Merlin!?" Arthur looked at king Uther in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Merlin whispered to Gaius but he didn't respond.

"Arthur, Gaius needs all the help he can get. I'm sure another servant will be assigned to you shortly." With that said it left Merlin question answered.

"I'll start the search now then." Arthur said as he walked off.

Merlin didn't know how to take that. It seemed like Arthur didn't want to let Merlin go, but he wasn't so sure why.

_'Maybe he still wants to make me suffer just because of how i treated him before when we first met!?' _Merlin thought as he watched Arthur walk away.

Merlin, looked to Gaius to see if they too can leave, Gaius just nodded.

_'I doubt it, ever since the Valiant incident he has been treating me a bit more nicely... just a bit though.' _Merlin thought, right then he couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as he embarrassedly recalled Arthur pulling him in for a hug. Gaius looked to him oddly. _'At the same time though he even threatened me to throw me in the dungeons if I ever brought up again.'_ Merlin laughed a little bit.

"Would you cut it out!? Now's not the time to be laughing!" Gaius spat out as he swung his hand to Merlin's head.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled as he smoothed the spot where he had been hit

**While **Merlin and Gaius were walking in the lower town Merlin saw few of the guards raiding people's houses.

"Hey, Gaius."

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Is there even a possibility Valiant had caused this?" Merlin asked.

"I don't think so..." Gaius trailed. "It seems to me in order to cause this much damage you'd need to have a powerful sorcerer at hand."

As Merlin and Gaius were getting closer to their Chambers Merlin couldn't help but feel guilty every time he saw a sick person on the side lines.

"Gaius, I think maybe i can help out." Merlin offered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, i can use magic." Merlin whispered.

"No Merlin." Gaius replied a bit too loudly.

"Just until you can find the source Gaius!" Merlin begged.

"Are you insane!? King Uther has Arthur searching every place in town looking for the sorcerer, and you want to use magic!?" Merlin felt like Gaius was being unreasonable. "We must rely on science, it's the only way."

**Right **when Merlin and Gaius arrived at their Chambers to their surprise Merlin saw Aunt Mill waiting for them.

"Aunt Mill what are you doing here!?" Merlin jumped with joy as he greeted her with a hug, it has been about 4 months since he had last heard from her.

"I needed to see if you were doing alright! What's this I'm hearing about you becoming the Prince's servant anyways!?" Aunt Mill exclaimed.

Merlin just let out a slight laugh, "Yeah, it's a long story. How did you even know about that though?"

"Why Gaius told me, you didn't think I wouldn't be checking up on you now right?" Aunt Mill laughed, "Well Merci-" Right away Aunt Mill coughed. This caught Gaius's attention.

"Aunt Mill, Gaius knows." Merlin informed her.

"Oh." Aunt Mill let out.

The atmosphere became awkward and for a while no one had nothing to say.

"Aunt Mill I don't think now was the best time for you to be here." Merlin said, remembering the sickness that was going around.

"He's right." Gaius was relieved that Merlin had changed the topic.

""Why!?" Aunt Mill felt insulted, "If it's because I lied about Mercia I-"

"It has nothing to do about that! Me and Merl-cia have already discussed about it." Gaius explained.

"Oh, then why?"

"There's this deadly illness going around and it seems to be spreading fast, me and Gaius still need to find what's causing this." Mercia explained.

"Yes, and we wasted enough time as it is." Gaius started to mumble as he began working again.

Aunt Mill could sense the urgency in the air, "Mercia what is going on?"

Mercia led her Aunt to her room so she could explain everything to her and not distract Gaius at the same time.

"That is dangerous!" Aunt Mill let out, "What if you and Gaius catch it!?"

"We can handle it, Gaius is still trying to find the cause, which is why I think you should go home." Mercia urged.

Aunt Mill looked Mercia in the eyes, Mercia could see her face soften.

"You're definitely not the girl I knew 4 months ago." She let out.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you!" Mercia did, "Where's the girl that would cry every time someone called her a boy!?" Mercia smiled and so did Aunt Mill, "Now you're more independent, strong willed, I can see it in your eyes." Aunt Mill gave another hug to Mercia.

"It's all thanks to you," Mercia said into her Aunt's shoulder.

"I'm staying." Aunt Mill declared.

"But." Mercia started but Aunt Mill cut her off.

"It looks like you need all the help you can get. So I'll help."

"What are you doing!?" Aunt Mill and Mercia heard Gaius shout as the front door popped open.

"Gaius!? Are you-" Mercia started as she came out of her room, but it was just Arthur and his knights that entered, "Arthur? What are you-?"

"Nothing to worry about, I'm just doing what my father has asked me to do." Arthur explained.

"You think you'll find the sorcerer here?" Gaius said in disbelief.

"You never know Gaius." Arthur said.

"Well it seems you'll be wasting your time." Aunt Mill interrupted as she came out of Mercia's room.

Arthur turned to see who had said that, he then spotted a somewhat old lady stepping out of a door.

"Uh... who are you?" Arthur questioned.

"Oh um, Arthur this is my Aunt Mill. Aunt Mill, Arthur." Mercia introduced.

Arthur gave Mercia a curious look, Mercia noted that she'll have to ask him later what that had meant.

"Oh so your Merci-" Right away Mercia made a motion to stopped her Aunt from saying her name.

"Merlin's what?" Arthur could have sworn she was gonna say another name though, possibly a nickname?

"Well, Merlin's your servant right?" Aunt Mill let out.

"Yeah..." Arthur turned his attention back to Gaius, "How long till you find the cause?"

"Depends on how many more interruptions I get." Gaius said.

"Of course," Arthur nodded, "Well it was nice to meet you." Arthur said to Aunt Mill before he left. He gave Merlin a last look before he did though.

"Okay so Gaius knows you're a girl and Prince Arthur doesn't!?" Aunt Mill said in disbelief the minute the cost was clear.

"Well, ugh! Aunt Mill I'll have to tell you everything later."

"Please, one problem at a time!" Gaius said impatiently.

"Well fine, I'm getting a drink. You guys want any?" Merlin and Gaius said no.

As Aunt Mill was drinking a cup of water she saw Gaius mixing something in a vail.

"What are you doing now?" She asked him.

"I'm checking to see if there's anything strange in the man's stomach." Gaius explained.

"Oh, you think its spread through something we eat?" said Aunt Mill.

"How else can it spread so quickly?" Gaius asked.

A few seconds gone by as Aunt Mill and Mercia watched Gaius mix the liquids. All they could hear was Mercia's impatient tapping on the floor.

"This is taking too long!" Mercia let out, "Gaius please!" She begged one last time.

"Merlin! Like I-"

Aunt Mill cleared her throat, "Its Mercia!"

Gaius gave her a look that Mercia couldn't quite identify, but then Gaius looked back at her.

"Mercia." He began, "Even if you did use your magic, the sorcerer who conquered this mess would only be after you next."

Mercia was done arguing, and she could see by the way her Aunt nodded in agreement that she wasn't planning on helping her out either.

'_I don't see the big deal, it'll save life's right!? Ugh! Why can't Gaius just understand that I won't get caught?' _Mercia sighed.

**Back **in the castle King Uther awaited for Arthur's update on the search.

"Well?" King Uther asked the minute Arthur walked in.

Arthur shook his head side to side, "I'm sorry."

King Uther just looked out of the window that was in the royal court room, "Have a curfew. I want everyone in their homes before the sun sets!" He yelled.

"Done." Arthur nodded.

"It seems so far that the disease is only coming from the lower town so I need you to cordon off that town."

"Father!?" Arthur said with disbelief.

"Don't argue!" King Uther yelled, "You someday will be king and you too will have to make these decisions."

**By **mid-afternoon Mercia and her Aunt had just finished off running some errands and so now they were returning back to Gaius to see if he had found the cause.

"Oh I see now." Aunt Mill said.

"Yes that's why you have to call me Merlin." Mercia said, she had just finished up explain everything to Aunt Mill about her situation.

Mercia didn't tell her about the dragon though, because she felt like she should tell Gaius first, about her destiny.

"Hey are you alright?" Mercia asked her Aunt as she saw how weak she was getting.

"Yeah..." She said breathlessly.

Mercia kept staring at her Aunt but with each step she took she could see her skin getting whiter.

"Aunt Mill…" Mercia started but right then Aunt Mill fell. Mercia right away tried to hold her up.

"I-" She tried to speak.

"Don't worry I'll get you to Gaius as quick as possible." Mercia said.

"**Father** I brought-" Gwen started to say but the minute she entered his room she saw him on the bed.

He was so tired, he could barely manage to pick his head up to see Gwen. His whole skin was pale and blue veins started to pop up from his sides.

"No…" She let out, she could feel her eye's start to swell up. She quickly left to go get Gaius.

"**Gaius!" **Mercia shouted as she busted through the door, she led her Aunt into her own room.

"Mercia I have bad news!" Gaius said as he came out of his own room to go into hers, Mercia saw Gaius holding a vail filled with water and a dead flower in it. Gaius also saw Aunt Mill laying on the bed.

"Gaius please!" Mercia and Gaius snapped their heads to where the voice came from, then came in Gwen, "My father! He is all I have Gaius!" She pleaded, then she met eye contact with Mercia and her own situation.

Mercia started to get teary-eyed. Everyone around her was getting sick and just barely Gaius had found the cause.

_'How long till he finds the cure?' _Mercia couldn't help but think.

"Me and Merlin our doing the best we can." Gaius comforted her.

Gwen didn't want to hear it, she knew Gaius didn't have the cure or else Merlin wouldn't have looked so sad so she left.

"Gaius, admit it! We have no clue on how to stop it! We must use magic!" Merlin begged.

Despite Merlin's and Gwen's situation Gaius still refused for fear of Merlin's safety but Merlin didn't see it that way.

* * *

_**Review! **_I will respond back if asked any questions whether it be on here or through PM messaging :)

~Crazy21Winter


	6. Apologies Everyone!

**WARNING THIS IS NOT THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**Authors Note: Well folks if you havent known this is my 2nd to last week of school! Yay! But since it is lately all throughout this week ive been busy making up late work and turning in projects. So I will not be posting this week.

**Yes I will post next week during the weekend though during that time will be officially School being over! So hang in till then!**

thanks for understanding! Wish me luck on my finales next week!

~Crazy21Winter (but you can call me Hannah) =)


End file.
